Day by day
by Kani14
Summary: Cada persona tiene su propia historia, sus propios sueños, miedos y secretos. Y es lo que pasa en la adolescencia lo que te hace crecer y te convierte en la persona que realmente eres. La vida es dura, pero es mucho más fácil encararla si tienes amigos que te apoyan.
1. Chapter 1

**Day by day. **

**UNO.**

**Miami, Florida, Estados Unidos de América.**

**5:00 AM.**

_**"Ring, ring, ring"**_

Se volteó, aún con los ojos cerrados a apagar la alarma. Estiró sus brazos, dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió sus ojos.

"Cinco minutos más" suspiró, mientras daba su espalda al reloj de mesa.

"¡KINO AKI, DESPIERTAAA!" entró abruptamente una morena, haciendo que Aki cayera de la cama asustada.

"¡Rika! ¿Por qué entras así?" se levantó del suelo y volvió a sentarse en la cama, "Ya es hora. ¿Estás lista?... ¿eh?"

Rika tenía en sus manos, a pocos centímetros de distancia del rostro de Aki, un plato lleno de fruta. "Ten, para que desayunes. Y apúrate a vestirte porque el taxi llegará en cinco minutos"

"Err..."

"También tengo un licuado de banana, si lo prefieres"

Kino tomó el plato de fruta y agradeció "Gracias. Me cambiaré ahora, si puedes esperar fuera con las maletas, para no retrasarnos más"

"_Okay~ _tienes sesenta segundos para salir"

Una vez fuera, ambas chicas se dirigieron al _lobby_ para entregar las llaves de habitaciones y pagar la estadía.

"Oye, Rika, ¿por qué no esperamos a Ichinose y los demás para que nos dejen en el aeropuerto"

Urabe la observó de reojo y esperaron por el taxi en la entrada del hotel.

"Bueno... Si quieres podemos cancelar el taxi y esperar por ellos"

"No es necesario, ayer pasé todo el día con él hasta muy tarde. Y como tú te quedaste en la habitación en lugar de ir con nosotros, se quedó con muchas ganas de verte"

"Fue muy raro de mi parte quedarme en la habitación y hablar con Touko por _Skype_ a pasar el último día en América con ustedes, ¿o no?"

Su amiga castaña asintió "Es normal que no quieras verlo... Te comprendo, Rika... Lo lamento, yo"

"No te preocupes" un taxi se detuvo frente a ellas y comenzaron a subir las maletas a él "tú no tienes la culpa de nada." suspiró "Ah, estoy emocionada por volver a casa y pasar la última semana de vacaciones con todos"

"Creí que te quedarías con Touko y terminarías tu último año con nosotras en Inazuma"

"Y así será. Más cuando Haruna tiene los suficientes créditos para graduarse junto a nosotras" ambas subieron al taxi. "Estoy emocionada"

Aki le dedicó una sonrisa "Será un año estupendo"

_"Where are you heading, ladies?" _El taxista arrancó el motor y observó a las chicas por el retrovisor.

_"To the airport, please" _respondió Aki y observó el cielo, aún lleno de estrellas, _"We're going home"_

* * *

**Inazuma Town, Tokio, Japón. **

**8:00 PM.**

"Te ves muy bien, papá" comentaba Touko a su padre, observándose en el espejo.

"Quiero dar una buena impresión. ¿Segura que no te molesta que vuelva junto antes de que empiece el año escolar?"

"En lo absoluto, papá. Esta cena y viaje son muy importantes para ti y la ciudad. Yo estaré bien y Rika vuelve mañana. Tú no te preocupes"

"De acuerdo" se dirigió a la puerta principal con guardaespaldas esperando por él "Touko..." volteó a ver a su hija y le dio un abrazo "Muchas gracias"

"No tienes que agradecer. Mucha suerte"

Soltaron el abrazo y el señor Zaizen asintió a su hija "Te amo, hija"

"Yo igual, papá"

"Que tenga una buena cena y un excelente viaje, señor" le dijo una mujer de mediana edad "Yo cuidaré de la señorita Touko"

"Gracias, nana"

Cuando el señor Zaizen salió de la mansión, Touko sintió como su nana la abrazaba "¿Sucede algo, Touko?"

"Nana... creí que me lo diría"

"Dale un poco más de tiempo, seguro no sabe como hacerlo y tiene miedo de tu reacción"

"Pero me duele que mienta"

"¿Por qué no dejas de estar triste y vamos juntas a acabarnos esto y arreglar tu habitación para la llegada de Urabe?" sacó un bote de helado y se lo mostró a la peli-salmón "Lo más probable es que Rika quiera quedarse en tu habitación a la de huéspedes"

"Así es Rika" dio un vistazo al bote de helado "¿Es de los helados de papá?"

"No creo que le moleste que comamos uno. Además es de limón y él lo detesta"

La de ojos azules rió y comenzó a caminar a su habitación "De acuerdo"

* * *

"¿Segura que estás bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias, Fudou-kun"

Fudou volteó a ver al chico que estaba en el suelo. "Escucha, pedazo de mierda, si vuelves a tocar a esta chica, _o a alguna otra,_ te verás con nosotros de nuevo, ¿entendido?"

"Tobitaka-kun..." una temblorosa Fuyuka estaba siendo sostenida por Fudou, Tobitaka se acercó a ella y secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas "Gracias..."

"Ah... se nos ha acabado la diversión antes, muñeca" el tipo que yacía en el suelo, comenzó a levantarse, limpió la sangre que salía de su labio roto, debido al golpe de Tobitaka y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a la peli-morada "Y dime, ¿con cuál de estos dos te estás acostando?"

Fuyuka abrió los ojos como platos "Y-yo n-no"

"No hace falta que le contestes a este idiota. Ven, Fuyuka, no le hagas caso"

"¿O será con ambos?" Fudou y Tobitaka, que habían empezado a darse la vuelta, le dedicaron una sonrisa al chico.

"Si no te vas en este momento, sacaremos la mierda de ti" amenazó Fudou, dando pasos hacia el chico.

"Vamos, Fudou, no le hagas caso"

"Tsk" los tres comenzaron a alejarse del chico cuando esté habló, más para sí que para ellos.

"Tuve que haberme aprovechado más de la loca con cortadas en los brazos" Fudou, Fuyuka y Tobitaka se quedaron paralizados, cosa que el chico notó "No me digan que también están con esa chica... Qué divertido"

Fuyuka comenzó a llorar en silencio, de espaldas a su atacante. Tobitaka abrazó con fuerza los brazos de ella y Fudou sentía que su sangre hervía. Comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente y apretó tanto su mano en sus puños que sus nudillos se tornaron morados.

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho?" Trataba de respirar calmadamente pero no podía por más que se esforzaba "Repítelo" se acercó más a él, "¡REPÍTELO!" dando una patada a un bote de basura, acto que asustó a todos.

El chico dedicó una sonrisa torcida "Debo decir que si te la coges, has de disfrutar mucho con ella" antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Fudou lo estampó contra la pared y comenzó a darle puñetazos por toda la cara y estómago.

"Eres un pedazo de mierda. ¡Te voy a matar, maldito!" Tobitaka se acercó a Fudou, dejando a Fuyuka sola, horrorizada.

Quería correr pero sus piernas aún no respondían. Quería pedir ayuda pero no podía hablar. Estaba demasiado asustada como para siquiera poder moverse.

"¡Detente!" Tobitaka sujetó a Fudou y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el callejón, pasando junto a Fuyuka, halando su brazo para salir de ahí.

"¡Y UNA MIERDA, SEIYA, SUÉLTAME" Tobitaka lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a zarandaearlo.

"¡Ibas a matarlo, Akio!" El oji-esmeralda se soltó del agarre y comenzó a calmarse al ver a Fuyuka llorando. Fue junto a ella y la abrazó.

"Quería matarlo. ¿Tú lo escuchaste, verdad?"

"Aún no sabemos si se refería a _ella_" le tendió un pañuelo a Fuyuka, que temblaba como gelatina y sollozaba en brazos de Akio "¿Te hizo algún daño?" La chica negó con la cabeza "Vamos a la policía" la chica volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"N-no. Si mi papá se entera de esto... no"

"Juro que soy capáz de regresar a matarlo"

"Basta, Fudou. Fuyuka, te llevamos a casa, pero tranquilízate primero"

"Esta noche me quedo en casa de Natsumi... mi padre salió con el señor Hibiki al hospital... le harían una cirugía"

Luego de unos minutos, Tobitaka sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Natsumi.

**Tobitaka: estoy con Fuyuka, la llevo a tu casa.**

**Natsumi: ¡Gracias a **_**Kami!**_** Creí que le había pasado algo cuando su móvil me envió al buzón de voz. **

**Natsumi: ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Por qué está contigo?**

"No le digas lo que pasó, Tobitaka-kun... _por favor_" suplicaba la chica, aún en brazos de Fudou.

"¿Qué le digo entonces?"

"Dame eso" Fudou arrebató el móvil y mandó un mensaje a Natsumi. Cuando iba a devolver el aparato a Seiya, lo encontró abrazando y consolando a Fuyuka. Ambos estaban sonrojados.

_CLICK._

"FUDOU"

"Fue para hacer más creible el mensaje"

**Tobitaka: Estábamos en una cita, disculpa por no decirte antes ㈵2**

**Natsumi: Oh... vaya. Espero y hayan tenido una hermosa noche ㈴2**

"¿Qué carajo? ¿y ahora salgo con Fuyuka?"

Fuyuka, sonrojada le dio un zape al oji-esmeralda "Supongo que tendrás que irme a dejar tú solo, Tobitaka-kun"

"¿Ves? A pesar del zape, ella lo lleva bien. Sabe que no es real"

"¿Y luego como seguimos con esto?"

Alzó sus hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa "Se inventan algo"

"Cabrón"

Cuando estaba lejos de la _parejita, _Fudou sacó su móvil y envió un mensaje, sin esperar respuesta. Se detuvo un momento y observó una foto en su móvil, acarició con el pulgar a la chica que sonreía "Por favor... que no seas tú" cerró su móvil y siguió caminando.

* * *

"No quiero hablar contigo"

"Natsumi, por favor" pedía por la otra línea "sé que no es la respuesta a todo esto pero ambos necesitamos un descanso. Últimamente hemos peleado demasiado y no es lo que quiero para nosotros"

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro "Lo sé. ¿Estás seguro que lo que quieres es darnos un tiempo solo para descansar de las peleas? ¿En serio crees que ayudaría?"

"Solamente para eso. Te quiero mucho Natsumi, lo digo en serio"

"De acuerdo. Pero si nos vamos a tomar un tiempo, no habrá mensajes ni llamadas, ni salidas, abrazos o besos"

"P-pero"

"No me estés diciendo que quieres que seamos _amigos con derechos _porque no lo voy a aceptar, Mamoru. O somos novios o nada"

"No. Está bien" un largo suspiro por parte del chico "Será extraño no hablarte..."

La puerta de la habitación de Natsumi se abrió para revelar a una peli-morada sonrojada "Ya era hora" le susurró Natsumi "Bueno, me tengo que ir. Fuyuka está aquí y se le ve muy cansada"

"¿Fuyuka?" La peli-morada era la mejor amiga de Endou. Después de todo, tenían más tiempo de conocerse "¿Qué hace Fuyuppe llegando a tu casa a las diez de la noche?"

Fuyuka se dejó caer junto a Natsumi, que estaba sentada en el respaldo de la ventana y movió su mano en despedida a la sombra que veía desde fuera "Sí, es muy tarde, pero no ha venido sola" la Raimon sonrió maliciosamente y Fuyuka le vio con ojos de susto.

"¡NO! Ni se te ocurra, Raimon" le susurró desesperadamente.

La mirada de Natsumi se llenó de confusión al ver el rostro de su amiga _¿Había estado_ _llorando? _"Mandaste a un chofer por ella, ¿verdad?"

"Endou..." Natsumi mordió su lado inferior mientras observaba sospechosamente a Fuyuka "Me tengo que ir, adiós"

"_Okay. _Buenas noches"

Luego de haber cortado la llamada, mientras seguía observando a la chica, Natsumi suspiró por enésima vez en la noche.

"¿Qué pasa, Fuyuka?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" de brazos cruzados, Natsumi se acercó a su mejor amiga y se sentó a su lado "No es que te oculte nada. Y-yo..." comenzó a llorar y dejó que la castaña la abrazara.

"No estoy molesta ni nada. Si no querías que supiera le de Tobitaka y tú, no te preocupes. Haré como si nada, quédate tranquila"

"Gra-gracias" se dejó consolar, mientras seguía llorando por la razón que Natsumi desconocía.

* * *

"¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!" alguien comenzó a zarandearla mientras ella seguía gritando y moviendo las piernas.

"¡Haruna!" con lágrimas, abrió los ojos mientras seguía sollozando "¿Otra pesadilla?" preguntó el hombre mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

"Sí... Papá, lamento haberte despertado..." se abrazó a su padre, temblando.

"_Sh._ No digas nada" acariciando el cabello de Haruna, el señor Otonashi consolaba a su hija "¿Quieres algo para tomar?"

"Y-yo..."

"Vamos. Te prepararé un té" ayudó a la peli-azul a levantarse "Luego veremos alguna película y tratas de dormir" cuando salieron de la habitación, _Cookie, _el maltés de Haruna que ladraba debido a los gritos, los siguió fuera.

"No quiero volver a dormir" sostuvo a Cookie en sus brazos vendados, él comenzó a lamer su rostro "No hagas eso~ me da cosquillas"

"Tienes que dormir, Aki vuelve mañana y es tu última semana de vacaciones, irás a divertirte con tus amigas y todo eso" Haruna le dedicó una mirada " tu madre me matará si te ve decaída. Recuerda que ella vuelve el jueves"

"Lamento que no hayas ido con ella..."

"Era solo un viaje de negocios. No me necesitaba y yo no podría dejarte sola" le tendió la taza de té "Eres mi niñita"

"Oye, tengo diesiseís"

"Tendrás cuarenta y seguirás siendo mi niñita" el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar "Hola, cariño" Haruna hacía una equís con sus brazos a su padre "Sí, ella está dormida" y se marchó a su habitación, dejándola a ella en la sala de estar.

"Ah~" acarició a su perro y se acostó en el sofá "Cookie, ¿me sigues queriendo a pesar de estar loca?"

Cookie inclinó su cabeza y lloriqueó, luego lamió el rostro de Haruna por segunda vez "Entiendo. Yo también te quiero" terminó su té y se levantó del sofá "Vamos, amiguito, no podemos quedarnos aquí y papá hablará lo que queda de la noche por teléfono"

Al llegar a su habitación, su móvil vibró en la mesita de noche.

'_Un nuevo mensaje' _aparecía escrito en la pantalla.

**Fudou: Es muy tarde, pero espero que estés bien. **

Toda la semana había recibido este tipo de mensaje por parte de Natsumi, Fubuki, Gouenji, Touko y Endou, una llamada teléfonica de Kidou y Ulvida, videollamada con Aki y Rika y unos cuantos correos de Hiroto, Tsunami y Fuyuka.

"Al parecer, ellos creen que sí estoy loca, Cookie"

Habían pasado dos semanas ya desde el incidente y no había hablado con sus amigos por una. Estaba ya en su última semana de vacaciones y a pesar de haberse esforzado por estar bien, _y lp había logrado un poco_ , aún no era suficiente para encararlos.

Aparte de vergüenza, tenía miedo.

Miedo de su lástima, rechazo.

Pero si trataban de comunicarse con ella, significaba que se preocupaban, ¿no?

**Haruna: Lo estoy. Nos vemos pronto~ ㈳6**

_'Un nuevo mensaje' _ se leía en la pantalla.

**Kogure: Te quiero y no pienso que estés loca. Mejórate y descansa lo que puedas, que este año te la pasarás muy mal con mis bromas. **

**Kogure: Eso te ganas con cambiarte a último año y dejarme solo cuando me he transferido a Raimon. **

Había sido una sorpresa que Kogure se había cambiado de escuela para estar con todos sus amigos y gran sorpresa se llevó él que Haruna se había adelantado un año e iba a graduarse junto a los demás.

**Haruna: espero ansiosa. No te tengo miedo, **_**enano.**_

Agradecía la preocupación y había hecho todo lo posible por no aislarse. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

_'Dos nuevos mensajes' _se leía en la pantalla.

Pero no eran de Kogure.

**Fudou: Me alegra leer eso. Duérmete ya, que es tarde. **

**Fudou: Tqm. **

**Haruna: Tú también deberías de dormirte. Mira que ejemplo el que le das a tu mejor amiga.**

**Haruna: Y tmbn t quiero. **

Abrazó a Cookie y se acostó en su cama.

"Tratemos de dormir, Cookie. Mañana vuelve Aki y será un largo día"

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES.**

**Había estado pensando con escribir algo como esto hace semanas y no sabía cómo. Pasé dos días planeando como empezar y aquí está el resultado de mi dolor de cabeza. **

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo así. **

**Será dramático y tratará de la vida de los chicos de Inazuma. Aún faltan más ehm... **_**historias **_**para contar pero he querido empezar con esto, mi trabajo de dos días. **

**Puede que tenga la continuación y la suba esta misma semana, puede que no. Depende del tiempo que tenga disponible y mi inspiración (que me juega muy sucio) **

**Nos vemos pronto y espero que les haya gustado lo poco que les he mostrado. **

**Nos leemos. **

**Saludos ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day by day.**

**DOS.**

"Ah~ pero qué bien se siente volver a casa" se estiraba Rika en su asiento "¿No lo crees, Aki?" volteó a ver a su amiga, quién parecía estar en otro lugar, observando una foto.

"¿Del día de ayer?" le preguntó.

"¿EH?" bloqueó la pantalla de su móvil al darse cuenta de la cercanía de Rika "E-etto..."

"Vamos, Aki, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. Deja ver la foto" le arrebató el móvil de las manos y lo desbloqueó "Tu código de seguridad es tan fácil"

"Debería cambiarlo" murmuró la castaña.

"No sabía que llegaras a ser tan fotogénica" Rika era la más honesta de las chicas, seguida de Fuyuka "Se ven muy bien, ambos"

En la foto se encontraban Ichinose, con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Aki, quién sonreía y tenía un brazo en el cuello del chico y el otro entrelazándolo con los de él.

Rika comenzó a mover sus dedos por la pantalla del móvil y no le dio tiempo a Aki para darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la morena le entregó el móvil de vuelta.

"Rika... ¿por qué pusiste la foto como fondo de pantalla?" no sabía cuantas veces ya, desde las dos semanas que llevaban juntas, Urabe había sido la causa de su tic en el ojo que tenía ahora.

"Cuando has visto la foto, parecía que tus ojos brillaban" se encogió de hombros "Me pareció una buena idea"

Y _sí. _Era una buena idea pero Aki cambió su fondo de pantalla de nuevo.

Ahora se veía una foto de ella junto a Rika y Touko, haciendo una pose con el signo de victoria, medallas en sus cuellos y un trofeo en las manos de Aki, del campeonato de fútbol femenino que habían ganado meses atrás.

"Esta está mejor"

Urabe sonrió "Si tú lo prefieres" se recostó en su asiento "Dormiré un rato, he estado despierta desde las tres de la mañana"

Kino suspiró "Te despierto cuando estemos llegando"

Habían pasado muchas cosas en su vida últimamente.

Y no solo en su vida, sino en la vida de sus amigos "Espero que todos estén mejor y tengamos un buen fin de vacaciones, _minna_"

* * *

Pequeños rayos de luz pasaban a través de las cortinas e iluminaban su rostro, convertido en una mueca. Estiró sus brazos y se sentó en la cama tamaño _king. _

"Buenos días, Yuuto" saludó un hombre que movía las cortinas. Ahora, toda la habitación era iluminada. "Has dormido bastante ya. Tienes que bajar a comer"

"Buenos días, padre" se levantó de la enorme cama y lavó su rostro en el lavabo de su baño "¿Qué día es hoy?" habló más para sí mismo que para el hombre.

Con una mirada de desaprobación a su hijo adoptivo, el señor Kidou lanzó un paquete de aspirinas al adolescente "Es lunes, y tu última de semana de vacaciones. Por lo que espero que tu actitud ya haya cambiado para el fin de semana"

Desde que ocurrió el _incidente_, el portador del número catorce pasaba su mayoría de tiempo encerrado en su habitación y, aunque solo su padre adoptivo lo sabía, bebiendo bebidas alcohólicas que encontraba en la alacena privada del Kidou mayor.

"No volverá a pasar" tomó una aspirina y masajeó sus sienes "Fue solo un delíz, disculpa mi comportamiento"

"Lo que pasó fue desgarrador, pero no puedes arruinar tu vida de esta manera"

El de rastas asintió "Si me permites, me daré una ducha primero antes de bajar a desayunar"

"Tómate tu tiempo" dio la media vuelta y se detuvo a medio camino de la salida "Ya es medio-día, lo que significa que el almuerzo está listo en media hora" y se fue.

"¿Tan tarde?"

Se acercó a la mesita de noche donde reposaba su móvil y marcó un número. Pero nadie contestó, en lugar de eso, se escuchó una grabación.

_**Es Nonomi~ ya sabes que hacer. **_

"Te extraño" y colgó.

Abrió la gabeta de su escritorio y sacó un pedazo de papel.

_'En memoria de Nashimoto Nonomi, hija, nieta, sobrina y amiga que se fue demasiado pronto. Estarás en nuestros corazones. Hasta el día en que volvamos a verte. D.E.P'_

* * *

"Han pasado dos semanas... y no sabes la falta que me haces" se arrodilló y puso las flores junto a la lápida "Pero tengo que seguir con mi vida y tratar de superarlo... por mi mamá y mi propio bienestar"

La muerte de Nonomi había sido tan repentina que nadie podía creer que de verdad había pasado. Toramaru había perdido a una vecina, amiga muy cercana, casi su hermana mayor en aquel incidente. La mamá de Toramaru había re-abierto el restaurante apenas unos días atrás por el pedido de los padres de Nonomi y Toramaru decidió, porque no quería ver a su madre decaída, que sería fuerte.

Iba a ser difícil pero seguramente Nonomi habría querido eso.

"Además, Kidou-san ya ha sufrido lo suficiente y quiero ayudarle... Él en verdad te quiere"

Con pasos lentos, alguien se acercó a espaldas del chico "Visitando a los que ya no están" se escuchó su dulce voz "deja que me una"

"Yuuka..."

"Veo que has crecido desde la última vez que te vi" hizo una reverencia a la tumba de Nonomi "Descansa en paz, Nashimoto-san"

Toramaru notó cierta tristeza en los ojos de la chica "¿Haz estado llorando?" la pequeña Gouenji siguió observando la lápida.

"He venido a visitar a mi fallecida madre, Utsunomiya-kun, llorar no es nada malo" respondió con voz seca.

La dulce hermanita de Shuuya había cambiado. A sus trece años, se comportaba de manera sarcástica y solo sonreía unas cuantas veces. Era dulce con su hermano y algunos amigos cercanos un momento, pero luego volvía a actúar distante.

Había teñido su cabello de color rosa y tenía la misma mirada que su hermano mayor y su padre , _la mirada que caracterizaba a los Gouenji. _

Pero su cambio y actitud tenían una razón,

Rani Momomiya.

Su padre se había casado con su, y bien escondido lo tenía, novia de cinco años y esperaban un bebé.

"Felices catorce años, por cierto"

Algo que unía a Yuuka y Toramaru, aparte de la diferencia de un año, era su fecha de cumpleaños que era la misma "Felices trece años a ti, también... Disculpa no haberte llamado o enviado mensaje"

"No te preocupes, estabas ocupado"

El viento sopló, levantado las hojas del suelo "¿Cómo está Kidou-san?"

"No lo he visto ni sabido nada de él estos días"

"Shuuya ha ido a verlo hoy. Se supone vendría conmigo a visitar a mamá pero con todo lo que ha pasado..." se calló por un momento "Quizo ir a apoyar a su mejor amigo"

Toramaru asintió y sacudió las hojas de la tumba "Gouenji es un gran amigo"

"Pero me ha dejado sola" jugó un momento con una de sus trenzas "¿Me acompañas? Solo quiero dejarle estas flores a mamá y luego tendré que ir a casa, supongo"

"¿Por qué dices que volverás a casa con un tono de voz de desánimo?"

_'¿Y todavía lo preguntas?' _Se leyó en la cara de la chica.

Toramaru rascó su nuca "Te invito a un té helado, entonces"

* * *

"¡ALBERT, LLAMA AL CHOFER!" volteó a ver a su amiga "Nos vamos a la estación de policía" buscó su bolso y comenzó a marcar unos números en su móvil.

"Natsumi, por favor" rogaba una Fuyuka con ojos hinchados "No me hizo daño, Tobitaka y Fudou me ayudaron a tiempo, no quiero que nadie más se entere"

"Esto puede pasarle a más chicas si no lo denuncias. Además," tomó el rostro de la chica en sus manos "haz dicho que mencionó a Haruna, ¿o no?"

"No estoy segura si hablaba de ella. Mencionó a una chica con cicatrices pero no lo sé" al borde de un colapso, Fuyuka soltó el agarre de la castaña y cerró la puerta "No me lleves ahí, no me hizo nada pero siento vergüenza, Natsumi, por favor"

"Haremos esto. Cuando todo se haya calmado con Haruna, le preguntamos si fue atacada" Fuyuka abrió los ojos "¿O quieres le preguntemos ahora o mañana cuando aún sigue traumatizada? ¡Quedaría loca!"

"Haruna no está loca" habló con débil voz la hija de Kudou.

"No he dicho eso, he dicho que si preguntamos algo como eso, se volvería loca" tomó su móvil de nuevo, que había caído cuando Fuyuka se soltó de su agarre y marcó un número "No iremos a la policía hoy, pero si resulta que ese pedazo de escoria tocó a Haruna, yo misma conduzco el auto que nos llevará a denunciarlo"

"¿A-a quién estás llamando?"

"A tu novio" una sonrisa soncarrona, que había adquirido por pasar tiempo con Fudou, apareció en el rostro de Natsumi que haló a su pálida amiga del brazo y la obligó a sentarse antes de que saliese corriendo.

_"¿Moshi, moshi?" _ Contestó el alce Tobitaka.

"_TU NOVIA_ me ha contado la verdad" silencio por parte de Seiya "¿Por qué has ocultado lo que sufrió mi mejor amiga, Seiya?"

Fuyuka sentía que Natsumi explotaría de furia en cualquier momento.

"¡No me importa que tu pierna de hierro lo haya dejado mal herido!" Se calló, dejando hablar al chico "Pues ya verá Fudou si vuelve a mentirme cuando le cante las cuarenta" antes de que Tobitaka respondiera, Natsumi colgó el teléfono y marcó otro número.

Fuyuka, rendida y más pálida que nunca, rezó para que alguien interrumpiera ese momento, más nadie escuchó sus oraciones porque Natsumi Raimon olvidó sus modales y llenó de insultos al ex-capitán del Verdadero Instituto Imperial en cuanto éste contestó el teléfono.

* * *

"De acuerdo, nos vemos allá" colgó la llamada y terminó de cepillar su cabello.

Tomó su billetera, documentos y móvil, metiéndolos en su bolso, bajó las escaleras y vio unas maletas en la puerta de su casa.

"Descubrí que no dormiste en toda la noche cuando tu padre no te llevó a la estación de trenes a recogerme" Saori Otonashi, cabello negro y lacio, ojos grises y naríz respingada observaba a su hija, _adoptada,_ seriamente.

"Hola, mamá" jugó con las mangas de su camiseta "me alegra que estés de regreso"

Envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de su hija, dando un largo suspiro.

"Podemos llevarte a terapia" Haruna movió su cabeza a los lados y soltó el abrazo. Su padre observaba desde el sofá la mirada de súplica de su hija.

"Saori, cariño, dijimos que no haríamos nada en contra de su voluntad"

"Sí, lo sé" se alejó de la chica y sacó algo de su maleta "Me encontré a una vieja amiga e hicimos un poco de artesanías en el tren de regreso" le entregó una bolsita negra a Haruna "Puedes abrirla, lo hice para ti"

_Artesanías. _

Con esa palabra repitiéndose en su cabeza, y recordando la vez que fue elegida como sacrificio, cuando hace dos semanas había aparecido _él_, la muerte de Nonomi en aquel accidente, las cicatrices en sus brazos y las constantes pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir.

"¡HARUNA!" escuchó a su madre gritarle, los ladridos de Cookie le taladraban los oidos y sentía que unos brazos la sujetaban. No logró ver nada por unos minutos. Comenzó a temblar y trató de soltarse del agare.

Volvió a la realidad.

"¿Cariño?" Su padre la abrazaba, Cookie movía su cola y lloriqueaba junto a ella y su madre, recogía del suelo la bolsita negra.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, y ayuda de su padre, se levantó del suelo "L-lo lamento, mamá"

"Descuida. Fue culpa mía, yo..." no pudo terminar porque Haruna la abrazó "Te quiero, pequeñita mía" trató de no llorar y la abrazó de vuelta, pero justo en ese momento, los músculos de la chica se tensaron.

"Tengo que irme, Touko me espera en el parque para ir por Aki" temblando, se soltó de su madre y forzó una sonrisa "Me quedaré con Aki hoy, los quiero" y salió, lo más rápido que pudo de su casa.

Los señores Otonashi se sentaron en el sofá.

"¿Qué es lo que hay en la bolsa?" Sacó un círculo de tela, con hilos simulando una telaraña en el centro y unas cuantas plumas cayendo el extremo inferior.

"Les llaman _Atrapa-sueños_. Atrapa los malos sueños en cada uno de los hilos del centro"

"Es hermoso, cariño" abrazó a su esposa y plantó un beso en su frente.

"Lo he echado a perder. Ella aún me teme" lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos "De verdad cree que yo traté de atacarla cuando fueron esos... esos"

"Seres del infierno" terminó su esposo.

* * *

"¡JAPÓN, LA DIOSA DE LA VICTORIA ESTÁ DE VUELTA!" gritó Rika al entrar al aeropuerto, ganándose miradas curiosas, y uno que otro comentario.

Aki vino detrás de ella, con las maletas de ambas "Oh... Y Aki también" terminó Rika.

"Graciosa"

"Así que... ¿dónde están los carteles de bienvenida?" Buscó por todos lados "¿Y los chicos?"

"Touko y Haruna son las únicas que vendrán"

"¿Y los demás? ¿Qué clase de amigos no nos hacen una fiesta de bienvenida?"

"Fueron a visitar al señor Hibiki por su operación de ayer"

"¿Nos abandonaron por eso? Pero mira que egoístas. Yo incluso practiqué frente al espejo mi cara de sorpresa y el llanto de felicidad"

Aki, que ya se había acostumbrado a la vibración en su ojo, llamado 'tic' causado por la actitud de Rika, se sentó en las bancas a esperar a sus amigas.

**Aki: APRESÚRENSE. **

**Touko: Paciencia, hermana. **

**Touko: Estamos en el hospital, visitando al señor Hibiki, todos envían saludos.**

"Egoístas" murmuró la castaña.

"¿Te quedarás con Haruna?" Rika subió sus piernas en la mesa frente a ellas, Aki tomó las piernas en sus manos y las bajó.

"Haruna se quedará en mi casa" la morena volvió a subir las piernas y Aki hizo una mueca "Rika... acerca de Ichinose, yo"

"¿Por qué no lo llamas Kazuya?" comenzó a jugar con sus piernas "Si son pareja, deberías de llamarlo por su primer nombre"

"Rika, yo" junto antes de que continuara, Haruna llegó gritando a abrazar a sus amigas.

"Bienvenidas de vuelta" saludó Touko.

* * *

"Kidou, por favor, abre la puerta" pedía Gouenji por quinta vez "Has estado metido ahí desde que vinimos de visitar al señor Hibiki" tomó la manecilla y empezó a moverla "¡Con un demonio, Kidou!"

Fudou, por su parte, había traido un cuchillo de la cocina de la mansión Kidou y apartó a Gouenji con su brazo "Si quieres que algo se haga, debes hacerlo tú mismo" metió la punta del cubierto por la rendija de la puerta y ésta se abrió.

"La próxima vez que diga algún refrán u oración que no sea mía, golpéenme en la cabeza" pidió a sus amigos "Mucho tiempo con Midorikawa hace daño"

Gouenji suspiró y entró con Hiroto, seguidos de Fudou.

"Vaaale, qué linda habitación la que tienes, Kidou" alagó Fudou.

"Pero si siempre venimos aquí"

"Lo sé, Hiroto, pero es bueno dar un lindo comentario a nuestro _host_" agarró del brazo al pelirrojo y le murmuró para que solamente él escuchara "Trato de que Kidou me insulte o algo, no es agradable verlo deprimido. También me preocupa, ¿sabes?"

"Como sea. Kidou, sal de la cama en este instante" ordenó Gouenji.

"Largo de aquí"

"Kidou, vamos, hombre" se acercó Fudou "Tienes que salir de aquí"

Gouenji le sacó la sábana de encima "Arriba, tienes que superar esto"

"Kidou, ni siquiera Toramaru está tan deprimido como tú" siguió Hiroto "Debes seguir adelante"

"Nonomi está muerta" dijo Kidou "¿Saben lo que significa la muerte de alguien querido?"

"Pues mi madre murió"

"Mi madre y mi padre también"

"Mi padre me abandonó" dijo Fudou "Pero está muerto para mí" agregó.

Kidou suspiró "Chicos, les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero he intentado seguir adelante y cuando siento que lo he superado, me viene el recuerdo de Nonomi y me dice que la he traicionado" sujetó su cabeza con sus manos.

"No la has traicionado, Kidou" el móvil de Gouenji comenzó a sonar, yéndose al otro extremo de la habitació, lo contestó.

"Levanta tu trasero de la cama y enfrenta el mundo como viene"

"Fudou..."

"Estás siendo un maldito egoísta encerrandote en tu sufrimiento" siguió.

"Mi novia murió, Akio" dijo secamente "Y tengo todo el derecho de ser egoísta si quiero"

Fudou apretó sus puños y Gouenji miró a Kidou de mala manera "Eso es ridículo"

"Gouenji" Hiroto observó a los tres chicos "Estaré esperando afuera" informó y salió de la habitación "Esto está fuera de control" suspiró y marcó un número de teléfono.

Kidou estaba de espaldas a sus amigos, observando por su ventana "¿Ridículo? ¿Quién es el ridículo que no deja que su padre siga con su vida? ¿Eh, Gouenji? Te enojas con él, por el simple hecho de que volvió a enamorarse"

Como si el cuchillo que Fudou había utilizado minutos atrás, Gouenji sintió que su pecho había sido perforado con él "Estuvo mintiéndonos por cuatro años, y de la nada, viene y nos dice que se casará y tendremos un hermanito. ¿Cómo hubieras tomado eso tú?"

"No de la forma como tú lo hiciste" veneno salía de la boca del primer estratega "Eres un inmaduro"

"Por lo menos, él no ha dejado de apoyar a su hermana" Kidou volteó a ver a Fudou, estaba sentado en el respaldar del sofá y Gouenji se encontraba a su lado, observando a la nada.

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Lo que escuchaste. Yuuka y Shuuya la han pasado muy mal porque no quieren que alguien reemplaze a su madre, y siente la traición de su padre al casarse con otra mujer. Claro que el señor Gouenji puede hacer lo quiera, pero lo que sienten sus hijos es algo que solo ellos pueden entender y los que pasen por la misma situación" sonrió y posó su mano en el hombro de Gouenji.

"Lo que quiero decir es que nuestro amigo Shuuya ha cuidado de su hermana hasta este momento. El cambio de actitud de Yuuka se debe a que ya tiene trece años y bueno, a lo que pasa en su familia, no tiene nada que ver con nuestro rubio amigo. Pero tú, Yuuto, has dejado de lado a tu hermana"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Está bien el extrañar a Nonomi y aislarte, pero no has estado con Haruna" Gouenji hablaba suavemente "El enviarle correos electrónicos no la ayuda en nada"

"Lo que quiero decir es, has pasado tanto tiempo extrañando a la chica muerta, que está bien, pero has dejado de lado a la chica viva" Kidou volteó a ver la ventana "Haruna sigue viva, Kidou, y lo está de milagro"

"Tu hermana estuvo a punto de morir, y aunque diga que está mejor, la sigue pasando mal" Kidou se acercó a Gouenji, que continuó hablando, "Ella te necesita, y nosotros también, amigo"

"Gracias, chicos"

Hiroto entró a la habitación.

"Me alegro que ya lo hayan arreglado pero debo de informarles algo" al tener toda la atención, continuó "Endou y los demás quieren que nos reunamos en la ribera del río a la media noche"

"¿Qué es lo que trama nuestro cabezota capitán?"

"Por lo que sé," Kidou y Gouenji se dieron golpecitos en la espalda, dando a entender que estaban bien "Ha terminado con Natsumi ayer por la noche"

"¿Y?"

"Seguro y quiere que entrenemos" Fudou se lanzó en la gigantesca cama de Kidou "A ese idiota nunca se le ocurre nada bueno para resolver algo que no sea fútbol"

"¿Por qué terminó con Natsumi?" Preguntó Shuuya.

"¿Qué no es obvio?" Los tres veían a Fudou, que saltaba en la cama "Lo ha hecho por Aki, más no sabe que Aki sale con Ichinose"

"¿Y desde cuando eres tan chismosito?" Una almohada aterrizó en el rostro de Kiyama.

"Haruna me lo ha dicho" dos cojines aterrizaron en el rostro sonriente de Fudou, cojines provenientes de Shuuya y Yuuto "Es mi mejor amiga. Aunque ella solo me contó lo de Ichinose, no estoy muy seguro de que Endou haya terminado con Natsumi por eso" dos cojines y una almohada (lanzada por Hiroto) cayeron en Fudou.

"Cabrones"

* * *

Al llegar a la residencia Zaizen, Rika dejó las maletas en la habitación de Touko y cayó boca-abajo en el sofá.

"¿Estás tan cansada? Apenas son las cinco de la tarde y tenemos que ir a casa de Natsumi en dos horas" al no escuchar respuesta, Touko comenzó a toquetearla con el dedo "¿Rika?" No hubo respuesta, intentó toqueteándola más fuerte.

"Rika, ¿qué sucede?" Comenzó a escuchar sollozos "Rika"

La peli-celeste levantó su rostro y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, su garganta no la dejaba pronunciae palabra alguna y aceptó la botella de agua que Zaizen le ofrecía "Gr-gracias"

"¿Qué sucede?" Se sentó junto a ella y Rika se acostó en sus piernas, "Rika..."

"La ha elegido a ella" comenzó, Touko entendió que hablaba de Ichinose y pasó las manos por el cabello de su mejor amiga "Kazuya y Aki son pareja y no puedo hacer nada al respecto"

"¿Por qué no me lo has dicho cuando hablamos por _Skype_?"

"Porque estuve esperando a estar a solas contigo" Rika movió su cabeza para encararla "Sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero creí que ganaría un poco de su cariño y, como Aki estaba enamorada de Endou, yo creí que..." un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

"Creíste que ella no saldría con él" terminó la peli-salmón "Pero Aki siempre ha estado enamorada de Ichinose. Su _crush _con Endou fue solo porque son similares"

"No sé qué tienen de similar el mono de Endou y el apuesto de Kazuya" ambas rieron por unos segundos "He tratado de no llorar estas dos semanas, ella no tiene la culpa y se siente culpable"

"No se puede luchar contra el corazón" opinó Touko.

"Touko..."

"Dime"

"¿Puedo llorar un poco más y me consuelas?" Rika volvió a recostarse en las piernas de Zaizen "Necesito a mi mejor amiga... te he extrañado como no tienes idea"

"Adelante, cariño, yo estoy aquí para ti"

* * *

"¿Me estás diciendo que Endou terminó contigo?" Natsumi tenía la máscara corrida en su rostro de haber llorado y ahora sufría una etapa de hipo "Calma, nena, es por eso que no debes de llorar en exceso" Aki tendió un pañuelo a Haruna que limpiaba el rostro de Raimon.

"No cabe duda que Mamoru es un idiota" Fuyuka se veía recuperada y miraba su móvil de vez en cuando "¿Segura que no quieres que le llame y desquite toda mi rabia con él?"

"¿Rabia? ¿Cuánta rabia puede caber en ti, Fuyuka?" Las cuatro mánagers rieron ante la broma de Haruna y Fuyuka le lanzó unos pañuelos que Natsumi había usado anteriormente.

"¿Cómo está el señor Hibiki?"

"Sigue en el hospital, pero la operación fue un éxito" Natsumi hizo un moño en su cabeza "Ese hombre vivirá más que nosotras, se los digo"

"Haruna..." llamó la hija de Kudou "¿cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

La peli-azul tomó todos los pañuelos del suelo y los tiró en el bote de basura "Hoy he tenido un ataque de pánico y rechazé un regalo que me ha hecho mi madre" dijo como si nada "Mis brazos ya no duelen o pican, lo que significa que mis rasguños están curados" pasó ambas manos por sus antebrazos "Tendré que comprar alguna crema que me cure las cicatrices o usar mangas largas de por vida" agregó.

La habitación quedó en silencio "¿Cómo se encuentra Kidou?" preguntó esta vez Haruna.

"Gouenji lo ha ido a visitar hoy y lo ha sacado de su cueva" informó Natsumi.

"En este momento se dirige a comer con los demás a un restaurante y luego irán a la ribera del río porque Endou los ha convocadk" agregó Fuyuka.

De nuevo, la habitación quedó en silencio, miradas y sonrisas pícaras acosaban a la peli-morada.

"¿Eso te lo ha dicho Tobitaka?"

_Touché. _

El rostro Fuyuka cambió de color blanco como el papel y luego a rojo, sus manos dejaron caer el móvil y rió nerviosamente.

Pero una idea se le vino a la cabeza e iba a vengarse de Kino por sacar el tema de su _casi noviazgo _con Seiya, que se le había escapado a Natsumi.

"Parece que te fue muy bien en Miami, Aki, espero le hayas dado nuestros saludos a Kazuya-kun"

Ahora fue el rostro de Aki el que cambió de colores, pero ella no sonrió, bajó su cabeza y apretó la tela de su blusa "Fue un error aceptar salir con él" comenzó "Rika le quiere y al ser su amiga, la he traicionado al aceptar"

"Pero estabas enamorada de Ichinose desde el principio y él te corresponde. No ha sido tu culpa"

"Lo sé, pero..."

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un mayordomo asomó su cabeza "Las señoritas Zaizen y Urabe vienen subiendo las escaleras" informó.

El ambiente cambió con todas las chicas unidas de vuelta, chismosearon, compartieron _tips_ de belleza, y se olvidaron de los temas tristes.

Por una noche, se permitieron ser felices.

* * *

"Toramaru, ¿qué hace Yuuka contigo?" De camino a la ribera del río, Gouenji, y seis chicos más se encontaron con su hermana y el chico caminando de la mano.

"Hola, hermano. He pasado el día entero con Utsunomiya-san" informó dulcemente Yuuka, mientras apretaba más la mano del chico y le sonreía. "verdad, ¿Toramaru?"

Un tembloro Toramaru asisntió "Desde el medio día, para ser más exactos y quise llevarla a su casa pero no me lo permitió"

"Quiero ir con ustedes a la ribera del río" pidió.

Antes de que Shuuya contestara, Yuuka haló a Toramaru del brazo y salió corriendo.

"¡YUUKA ESPERA!"

* * *

**Paooo: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y espero no decepcionarte con el segundo. En cuanto a lo de Haruna, no puedo responderte aún, lo que puedo decir es que las marcas de Haruna en sus brazos no tiene nada que ver con el hombre que atacó a Fuyuka. Muchos saludos y, de nuevo, agradezco que le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta historia mía. Me has hecho muy feliz. Te dedico el cap~ muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day by day.**

**TRES.**

"¡YUUKA!" Gouenji comenzó a correr tras ambos.

Toramaru logró detener a la chica que luchaba por zafarse del agarre. Para cuando Gouenji llegó hasta ellos, el brazo de Yuuka estaba colorado y de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

"Toramaru, te pido nos dejes solos, por favor" el discípulo de Shuuya asintió e hizo una reverencia, pidiendo perdón a Yuuka, quien desvió la mirada.

Gouenji haló a su hermanita hasta unos columpios. Habían llegado al parque de la ribera del río.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Yuuka?" preguntó el chico suavemente. Yuuka no respondió, se limitó a mover sus pies "¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntarle, esta vez con seriedad.

"No era mi intención hacerle daño" habló con voz ronca "Ella quería ser como mamá. Se observaba en el espejo, modelando el collar de perlas preferido de mamá" cerró sus ojos con fuerza "No quise hacerle daño, hermano"

"Lo sé" acarició la cabeza de su hermanita.

"Estaba tan molesta y cuando me di cuenta, ella ya había rodado por la escalera" le ardía la garganta, pero siguió hablando "Me dije que solo eran cinco escalones y no le harían daño"

Gouenji echó un vistazo a su teléfono.

"Pero cuando llegué al final de las escaleras la vi con los ojos cerrados y no me respondía. Tuve tanto de miedo y salí corriendo"

"Yuuka..."

"Llegué al cementerio y me encontré con Toramaru-kun" saltó del columpio y abrazó a su hermano "Tenía tanto miedo de volver a casa y ver a mi padre con la mirda de decepción en su rostro. Estoy muy arrepentida" levantó el rostro para ver a su hermano.

"Papá es muy frío, pero él te ama, Yuuka" depositó un beso en la frente de ella. Cogió su móvil en sus manos y sonrió de lado "Rani y el bebé están bien"

Yuuka dejó de respirar un momento y lloró con más fuerza, pero esta vez, de alegría.

"La alfombra y la bata de Rani fueron lo suficientemente gruesas para amortigüar el golpe del bebé, a parte de que cayó de lado, no de panza, y Rani tiene uno que otro moretón, pero no es nada grave"

"¡Gracias a Dios!"

"Te llevaré a casa, tienes que disculparte con los tres; Rani, el bebé y papá" Yuuka asintió y limpió su rostro, comenzaron a caminar fuera del parque.

Caminaron en silencio hasta salir del parque.

"Esto no significa que la he aceptado como miembro de la familia, Shuuya" murmuró la pequeña.

El moreno sonrió y rodó los ojos "Lo sé, pero no juegues tan sucio"

"Nada de daño fisíco, por el bebé"

"El bebé no es culpable de nada y es él quién sufre la mayoría de las consecuencias de tus malas acciones"

"Ya, lo tengo entendido" abrazó a su hermano "Te quiero, Shuuya"

"Yo a ti"

Llegaron a su casa y encontraron a Rani acostada en el sofá, vistiendo una gruesa bata blanca yviendo la televisión.

"Momomiya-san, ¿dónde está mi padre?" preguntó Shuuya.

La mujer, cabello caoba, ojos café y tez blanca.

"Puedes llamarme Rani, Shuuya" sonrió "su padre está en el estudio, trabajando en el papelo del hospital" explicó.

"Yuuka quiere decirles algo"

Rani subió el volumen al televisor y les señaló el sofá junto a ella para que los hermanos se sentaran.

"¿Pasa algo, Yuuka?"

La pelo-rosa jugó con sus dedos y vaciló un momento "Quisiera que mi padre estuviese presente también, si no te molesta"

"No me molesta, pero quisiera que no lo hicieras" ambos chicos la miraban sorprendidos "Sé lo que ha pasado esta mañana, Yuuka y ha sido mi culpa también" tomó las manos de la chica en las suyas, pero Yuuka soltó el agarre "Le he dicho a tu padre que me fue un accidente, que resbalé de las escaleras, no quiero que te metas en problemas cuando ha sido mi culpa por tomar los accesorios de tu madre" sacó una cajita negra de debajo de un cojín y se lo entregó a Yuuka "Sé que no fue tu intención"

Yuuka comenzó a lagrimear y murmuró un "Gracias" a la mujer.

Rani sonrió y Shuuya palmeó la espalda de su hermanita "Será mejor que te vayas a dormir antes de que papá te encuentre despierta a las once de la noche" aconsejó.

Yuuka asintió "Es verano, pero les daré tregua hoy" se levantó del asiento y secó sus lágrimas "Por cierto," miró a su madrastra y puso su mano en la panza donde se desarrollaba su hermanastro "Lo lamento, prometo que no volverá a pasar" Rani asintió.

"Lo sé, linda"

Yuuka sonrió y abrazó a su hermano antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

"Gracias, Rani... ¿De verdad estás bien?"

"Sí, gracias por preocuparte" sonrió.

Shuuya se dirigía a su habitación cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

"Oh, Endou, disculpa pero tuve que traer a Yuuka a casa y temo que no podré ir" su madrastra observó al peli-crema y le murmuró algo. "Oh, ¿sabes qué? Los veo en veinte minutos"

"Diviértete"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Soy tu madrastra, tu padre ha dicho que puedo darte órdenes y concederte permisos" le sonrió.

"Pero" continuó Shuuya.

"Yo me encargo de tu padre" se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a comer alguna merienda.

"Gracias" su madrastra sonrió ante las palabras y Shuuya salió de la casa.

Con la luz apagada, Yuuka no había cambiado de posición desde que entrò a su habitación. Recostada contra la puerta, con las manos en su pecho, lloraba, tratando de contener los sollozos.

Se deslizó contra la puerta y cayó sentada al suelo, llorando por unos minutos más.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

"Tengo mucha hambre" susurró, sobando su estómago.

Llegó a la cocina y comenzó a buscar por las benditas galletas.

"¿Qué buscas, Natsumi?"

"¡Aki! Yo busca-" no terminó su explicación porque comenzó a vomitar.

Mientras Natsumi limpiaba su rostro y cabello, Aki ayudaba limpiando el vómito del piso. Al terminar, Natsumi se sentó en un banco, con una nueva camiseta y Aki le tendió un refresco.

"No lo entiendo, no estoy enferma y es la segunda vez que me pasa..."

"¿Cólicos, quizá?"

"Tengo dos semanas de retraso" Aki y Natsumi empalidecieron.

"Nats... ¿tú y Endou?"

"Nos protegimos" interrumpió Natsumi "Y no terminó dentro de mí... Yo... Él..."

"Bueno, llevan tres años de noviazgo y no diré que es malo, pero si quieres mi opinión.."

"¿Fuimos muy rápido?"

"Nats, tienes que hacerte una prueba de-"

"No lo termines"

"Haremos esto" empezó la castaña "Esperamos esta semana, el lunes es nuestro último día de vacaciones, Fuyuka, Rika y Touko irán al centro comercial y yo acompañaré a Haruna a la farmacia a recoger la crema que el Dr. Gouenji le recomendó" hizo una pausa "Tú nos acompañas y pedimos la prueba"

Natsumi quizo vomitar de nuevo.

"¿Cómo quieres que muestre mi cara a pedir algo como eso?" Temblaba ante la idea de estar embarazada. "Y Mamoru y yo hemos terminado" se quedó callada unos minutos.

"Sé lo que piensas, y Mamoru no terminó contigo por eso, ¿cómo pudo saberlo?"

"¿y qué otra razón habrá?"

"Bueno, Nats, cuando no estaban besándose, estaban peleando"

"Será mejor que regresemos a la habitación antes de que las demás despierten"

Aki tomó un tarro de galletas de la mesa y siguió a la chica.

* * *

"Rika, deja de llorar" con voz suave, Fuyuka trataba de calmar a la morena.

"Natsumi y Aki subirán pronto"

"No pueden verte así"

"¿Así como?" Ambas castañas entraron a la habitación "¿Qué sucede?"

"Rika está nostálgica" dijo Touko desde la esquina de la habitación, con rostro soñoliento "Quiere hablar de chicos y nuestro primer beso"

"Mi primer beso fue con Gouenji, resbalé tratando de colocar las toallas de los chicos en el closet de los vestidores y caí al suelo. Shuuya jaló mi brazo, pero no midió su fuerza y nos besamos" recordó Natsumi "Sus dientes frontales son duros y filosos" su mano tocó sus labios automáticamente "Mi labio quedó morado y no dejó de dolerme por tres días"

"Te besaste con el goleador estrella y ahora son mejores amigos, ¿cómo es eso posible?" Rika comía de las galletas, muy feliz de haber logrado su cometido.

"Fue un accidente y no tenemos química para ser pareja" respondió Raimon.

"Lo que no me es posible es imaginarme a Natsumi guardando las toallas de los chicos" rió Aki. Fuyuka se unió a ella y ambas recibieron _galletazos _por parte de su amiga.

"Lo que no me es posible _en este momento_ es dormir" se quejó Touko "¡Son las tres de la mañana!"

"Touko, eres una aguafiestas" atacó Rika "Vamos Aki, tu turno"

Kino miró a Natsumi quien le sonrió en respuesta.

"Chicas, ustedes lo saben"

"Recuérdamelo, Aki" tentó Natsumi "No me molesta"

"Endou me pidió que nos besáramos porque estaba confundido. No sabía si sentía afecto alguno por mí" se detuvo un momento "El beso duró unos segundos y no fue tan grandioso como creíamos y quedamos como amigos"

Rika y Natsumi aplaudieron, Touko gruñía en su almohada y Fuyuka devoraba galletas con Haruna.

"Mi primer beso fue con Edgar antes de que regresáramos a Japón" cinco rostros en blanco observaron a Fuyuka "luego de eso, me envió un _e-mail_ muy largo pidiendo disculpas"

"_Guau_"

"Pues mi primero beso me lo dio Sakuma" dijo Rika "En realidad, fue _mi primer beso con un chico del equipo_, en Osaka besé a otro chico"

"¿Sakuma? ¿Jirou Sakuma?"

"Yep, Fuyuka. Él estaba muy celoso de ti y Tobitaka por ser tan apegados que me besó y _vaya que lo hace bien_"

"Serás feliz en la escuela porque estudiará con nosotras" informó Haruna.

"No me molestaría volver a besarlo"

"¿Y que hay de salir con él?"

"Debo conocerlo mejor" Touko lanzó una almohada a su mejor amiga, quién solo rió.

"Mi primer beso fue con Gouenji" habló Haruna "Y tienes razón, Nats, sus dientes son afilados" hizo una pausa y tocó su labio inferior "Sangró mi labio inferior y dejó una marca con su colmillo"

El silencio reinó un par de minutos en la habitación mientras Haruna observaba su labio inferior.

"Kidou me dio mi primer beso" rompió el silencio, Zaizen.

"¿Cómo nunca supimos eso?" Rika amenazaba con lanzarle una almohada si no hablaba.

"Él salía con Nonomi y no quise decirlo a nadie"

"Pero te he visto besarte con Tsunami antes de que Nonomi y Kidou empezaran a salir"

"Estuvieron saliendo un par de meses sin decirle a nadie" explicó "Mi primer beso con Tsunami fue cuando llevábamos un año de relación. Tardé cinco meses en dejar saber de nosotros y nueve en decirle que lo quería. Soy así de lenta para cosas como esas"

"Entonces Nonomi y Kidou llevaban un año y medio de relación"

"Algo así" continuó Touko "Estaba asustada con dar mi primer beso y Kidou quiso ayudarme, y besarme fue lo primero que se vino al 'gran estratega'. No sé como, pero me ayudó" se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo besa el hermano de Haruna?" Codeó Natsumi a Touko.

"No recuerdo porque fue hace mucho" hizo una seña a Natsumi con la mano "Llevo casi tres años con Tsunami y pues, solo me he besado con él desde entonces"

"Nuestra amistad con los chicos es extraña" opinó Aki "Nos hemos besado y aún así seguimos siendo buenos amigos"

Fuyuka, que estaba en silencio fue de vuelta a la realidad cuando escuchó a Touko llamarla.

"Estaba pensando en Nonomi... ¿creen que haya sufrido antes de... ya saben..."

"¿Morir?" Terminó Haruna "El padre de Gouenji dijo que fue muerte instantánea"

"No sufrió" el rostro de Aki oscureció.

"Ni siquiera supo lo que ocurría"

Touko, Haruna y Aki recordaban esa noche claramente, Natsumi prefiría no hacerlo y había logrado borrar las partes más desgarradoras. Rika no había prestado mucha atención a su alrededor y los recuerdos eran borrosos, Fuyuka, tras haber sido sometida a hipnosis una vez, lograba borrar aútomaticamente ese tipo de recuerdos de su mente, pero de vez en cuando, tenía _visiones_.

Visiones tan claras y horrendas que no sabía si habían sucedido y temía preguntar.

* * *

Endou y sus amigos se encontraban en la ribera del río, recostados en el pasto mientras observaban las estrellas.

Llevaban así cerca de hora y media cuando Gouenji se reunió con ellos.

"Lamento venir tan tarde. Tuve que llevar a Yuuka de vuelta a casa"

Endou se levantó de la grama y abrazó a Shuuya "Tú siempre llegas tarde, Gouenji" tomó una bolsa que el chico llevaba y llamó a sus amigos.

Todos los demás se levantaron de la grama y tomaron las bebidas que trajo Gouenji. Toramaru se acercó lentamente al goleador estrella y aceptó una bebida que éste le tendió.

"Lamento lo que pasó con Yuuka, Gouenji-san"

"Olvida lo que pasó" palmeó el hombro del chico "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Utsunomiya, de catorce años, se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. Shuuya levantó su ceja izquierda.

"_Okasan_ me ha dejado con Endou-san" tomó un poco de la _coca-cola_ "Quiere que me distraiga... Todo me recuerda a Nonomi en casa"

Gouenji suspiró y asintió. Se alejó del peli-azul cuando Kazemaru llegó a hablar con él y caminó en dirección a Hiroto, que aún observaba el cielo.

"¿Pasa algo?" Le ofreció un lata de refresco de naranja, porque Hiroto prefería los jugos naturales.

"Pensaba en Yagami" su pelirrojo amigo seguía refiriéndose a su novia de año y medio, llamándola por au apellido "He planeado visitarla el fin de semana pero no ha respondido mis llamadas o mensajes"

"Su mejor amiga murió, como Kidou y Toramaru la está pasando peor que todos" Hiroto asintió y tomó de la bebida. Hizo una mueca.

"Esto no es naranja natural, Gouenji" le devolvió la lata y tomó de su botella de agua mineral "Sé que la está pasando mal, pero quiero apoyarla en este momento"

"Tú la conoces mejor que nadie y una vez me dijiste que tu novia odia ese tipo de afecto" le recordó.

"Ella cree que quiero ayudarla por lástima"

"Deberías llevar a Kidou" El oji-esmeralda hizo una mueca a su amigo "Sí, puede que eso sea muy extremo"

"La única que se ha comunicado con Yagami ha sido Haruna"

"Porque Haruna también fue víctima"

"¿Crees que debería pedir ayuda a Otonashi?" Ambos pensaron unos minutos y decidieron descartar la idea.

"Sabes que te ayudaría, pero pensemos en algo mejor"

El móvil de Kiyama comenzó a vibrar.

"Hola, bonita" respondió a su interlocutor.

Intercambió miradas con Gouenji y siguió hablando con Ulvida.

"Claro que puedo llegar a verte, pero, ¿qué hay de tus padres?" Dejó que su novia hablara por la otra línea "Entiendo, llego en diez minutos"

"Buena suerte, amigo"

En el momento en que Hiroto salió del lugar, llevándose a Midorikawa con él, Tsunami se sentó junto a Shuuya.

"¿Por qué Hiroto tiene que llevar a Ryuuji a todos lados? ¿Son siameses?"

"Malquia y Ulvida viven en la misma casa y Hiroto iba a visitarla"

"¿A visitar a Malquia?" Tsunami solía perderse en la conversaciones cuando el tema principal no era Touko, soccer o el mar.

"A Ulvida, y de paso, Midorikawa se queda con Malquia"

"¿A las doce de la noche? ¿Su padres creen que los chicos, por más inocentes que sean, pueden controlar sus hormonas?"

"Fue por petición de sus padres"

"No te vi hablando con Hiroto cuando colgó su móvil" una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Shuuya "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Yo lo sé todo"

"Eres un buen amigo y consejero, Gouenji" Tsunami se levantó y fue a abrazar a Sakuma, que dormía en el pasto.

"No sé de donde ha sacado eso, porque en ningún momento te ha pedido consejo" habló Fudou detrás de él, mientras bebía _Dr. Pepper._

"Tsunami es peor cuando no ha dormido a cuando se ha pasado de copas"

"Deberíamos de haber ido a casa de Sakuma o Kidou a beber algo. No me conformo con _Dr. Pepper_" tomó la última gota de la bebida y lanzó la lata al río.

Gouenji le tiró una roca en el pie.

"No contamines el ambiente" le regañó.

"Eres un graaan consejero, Shuuya-kun~" ronroneó Fudou "¿Cuándo seguirás tus propios consejos? No puedes ser una basura con tu madrastra, porque mira que Yuuka aprende de ti"

Gouenji se quedó callado y Fudou se alejó.

* * *

"¿Para qué carajos nos has reunido aquí, Mamoru?" Preguntó el castaño al llegar junto a su capitán y compañeros de equipo.

Porque no podía llamarlos amigos, aunque lo eran, pero no los llamaría así.

_No, señor. _

"Quería hacer una reunión especial, para recordarles que tenemos muchas metas y sueños por alcanzar"

"Ajá, ¿y?"

"No hay que darnos por vencidos y, aunque tengamos nuestros problemas personales, debemos de ayudarnos cada uno con los suyos"

Era el capitán del equipo, después de todo.

El que los mantenía unidos.

Y como siempre, tenía toda la razón.

"Somos pocos los que estamos hoy aquí, y es una lástima, pero Tachimukai, Fubuki, Kogure y los demás nos apoyan desde la distancia"

Todos hicieron un círculo y cada uno colocó sus manos en los hombros del que estaba a la par.

"Nos necesitamos unos a otros para sobrepasar lo que venga, somos un equipo, y tenemos que apoyarnos"

"¡Sí, capitán!"

Juntaron las manos en el centro del círculo.

"¿Inazuma?" Gritó Endou.

"¡Eleven!"

Todos sonrieron, incluso Sakuma y Tsunami se habían unido al círculo al escuchar los gritos de Fudou.

"Ahora," sonrió Endou "nos vamos a nuestras casas antes de que la policía venga por nosotros y nos encarcelen por _desorden en las calles_"

* * *

**Paoo: prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más largo. De verdad me encanta leer tus reviews, porque me animas mucho, pero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo. La verdad no tenía tantas ideas de como planterarlo, y la única manera de que Natsumi vomitara y el seguir con el capítulo anterior fue escribirlo así. Además de mi bloqueo mental, me había decepcionado un poco al no ver ningún otro review, pero me conformo con tenerte a ti al tanto de mi historia. Y como estás tú, voy a seguir hasta el final. Muchas, muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tus reviews, me animas mucho. ¡Te mando un abrazote! Espero no decepcionarte mucho. Cuíate y nos leemos pronto. **

**Por cierto, ¡Felices vacaciones agostinas! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day by day. **

**CUATRO.**

Rika, Touko y Fuyuka salían de una tienda de zapatos. Habían pasado tres horas comprando y necesitaban un descanso, por lo que dejaron las bolsas de las compras en la limosina de Zaizen y regresaron al _Mc Donalds _del centro comercial.

"Quiero una _Big Mac_ y _Frutopia _para beber" mientras esperaban en la fila, Touko buscaba el número del combo "Oh, combo número tres. ¿Ustedes qué quieren?"

"El combo número uno suena bien para mí, y recuerda el _apple pie _del señor Kasuko" dijo la peli-morada.

"Y un jugo de naranja" completó Rika "¿Por qué tu chofér no vino con nosotras? Es agradable"

"Le gusta darme privacidad" Touko pidió los combos al llegar a la caja registradora "Rika, ¿qué número?"

"Tres, pero pídeme una _Seven-up_" Zaizen pagó y esperaron en el mostrador.

Rika echó un vistazo a su alredeor y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro. Touko, al notar esto, buscó con la mirada lo que había atraído la atención de la morena y rió juguetonamente. Fuyuka jugaba en su móvil y no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Con su bandeja de comida en mano, Rika comenzó a guiar a las chicas a la mesa que estaba junto a su objetivo, pero antes de llegar a ella, Fuyuka notó los rostros familiares y comenzó a caminar al lado opuesto.

"¿Qué sucede, Fuyuka? ¿No quieres que te vea _tu novio_?"

"Yo, es que..." pensó en una excusa "Es nuestra tarde de chicas, puedo verlo más tarde o mañana en la escuela" dijo "Además, está con sus amigos" sonrió nerviosamente.

"No sabía que Tobitaka y Fudou eran amigos" Touko jaló a su temblorosa amiga y siguió dirigiéndose a la mesa.

"O que se llevaran bien con Midorikawa" Rika las siguió "Es raro no verlo con Hiroto. Creí que eran siameses"

"Así les llama Tsunami" rió Touko.

Fudou, que había visto a las chicas, alzó su barbilla en forma de saludo y codeó a Tobitaka, quien sonrió al ver a la peli-morada. Midorikawa comía un helado de pistacho y no prestaba atención a nada en ese momento.

"Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarlas" sonrió Fudou.

"Vengan, siéntense con nosotros, chicas" ofreció Tobitaka las sillas vacías frente a ellos "Hiroto y Tsunami nos acompañaban hace rato, pero fueron al dentista" Touko hizo una mueca y se sentó junto a Midorikawa "Hiroto le compró ese helado, fue la única manera de callarlo"

"No paraba de quejarse que comenzamos la escuela mañana" se encogió Fudou de hombros y dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a Fuyuka, que nadie más notó.

Pasaron un rato hablando de cualquier cosa mientras comían. Fuyuka era la que menos participaba en la plática y Tobitaka, que estaba sentado frente a ella, le dedicaba miradas fugaces. Midorikawa sacaba su teléfono cada dos minutos porque mensajeaba con Malquia y Touko ignoraba las llamadas de Tsunami.

"Seguramente quiere que lo acompañe mientras el dentista le hace la limpieza bucal" explicaba e hizo una mueca "Tengo límites como novia"

"Te entiendo" Rika limpió su rostro lleno de salsa de tomate "Cuando Ichinose y yo fuimos a la feria, hubo momentos en los que me sentía mareada y Aki lo acompañó en las máquinas" su mirada reflejó un poco de dolor, pero ella sonreía "Fudou, ¿dónde está Sakuma?"

"Salió con Kazemaru y Endou a pescar, o algo así"

Fuyuka sacó su móvil y tecleó con rapidéz un mensaje de texto "Me pregunto donde fueron Natsumi y las demás, no recuerdo haberlas escuchado hacer planes"

"Fueron a la farmacia a recoger la pomada para Haruna" Touko puso su móvil en modo avión, para evitar más llamadas de Tsunami "Lo siento, amor, pero le tengo pánico al dentista desde que me retiró mis brackets" se disculpó con la foto de Jousuke que tenía como fondo de pantalla.

Fudou terminó su refresco y se levantó de la mesa.

"Debo irme. No diré que fue un gusto verlas, pero" tiró sus restos de comida en el bote de basura "Como sea, nos vemos mañana." Se detuvo un momento "Fuyuka, a ti te veré luego"

La hija del entrenador le dedicó una mirada matadora. Él hizo una reverencia y salió del restaurante de comida rápida.

"¿Lo verás luego?" Preguntó Midorikawa.

"Sí, dejé mi uniforme en casa de Shinobu e iré a recogerlo más tarde con mi padre" se encogió de hombros "Supongo que Fudou estará con ella"

Se levantó de la mesa cuando a su móvil le cayó una llamada y se fue al baño.

_"Fuyuka..."_ comenzó Fudou desde el otro lado.

"Te mato, Akio. Si no fuera porque Shinobu tiene mi uniforme, no tengo ninguna excusa que darles"

_"Se me escapó. Aún no entiendo por qué no quieres que ellos lo sepan" _

"Necesito tiempo, no debes decirle a nadie, ¿entiendes?" Escuchó el suspiro de resignación de Fudou "Mas te vale"

_"Okay, pero ahora tendré que ir a casa de Shinobu" _

"Es tu novia, no seas así" se quedaron en silencio "Deberías de ser sincero con ella"

_"¿Cómo tú lo eres con todos?" _Se burló el castaño.

_"Yo quiero a Shinobu, solo que planeaba ir a ver Haruna" _se calló un momento _"Sabes que es mi mejor amiga y mr preocupa mucho"_

"Lo sé, adiós Akio"

_"Adiós, hermanita. Te veo en casa" _Ambos colgaron.

Fuyuka salió del baño y se encontró con Rika y Touko limpiando los restos de comida. Leyó el mensaje que Natsumi le mandó y bufó.

"¿Y los chicos?"

"Fueron al dentista con Hiroto y Tsunami" se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a salir de _Mc Donalds. _

"A Jousuke le dio un ataque de pánico" dijo Touko como si nada.

* * *

**Fuyuka: Gracias a ti, debo fingir que Tobitaka y yo tenemos algo.**

**Natsumi: Eso te pasa por no ser sincera conmigo. **

**Natsumi: Además, es la verdad, ustedes dos tienen algo.**

Natsumi estaba inquieta fuera de la farmacia con la prueba de embarazo guardada en su bolso, esperando a Haruna y Aki.

"Gracias a _Kami_ que Ulvida estaba aquí" se dijo a sí misma "No era capáz de comprar_eso_"

"¿Comprar qué, Natsumi?" Haruna había salido de la farmacia.

"Eh, ¿tienes tu pomada?" Trató de cambiar la plática. Haruna mostró la bolsa blanca con la pomada andentro.

"Yup, comienzo el tratamiento mañana y debo de ir al hospital para un chequeo la próxima semana"

Natsumi suspiró y apretó contra sí su bolso.

Aki salió de la farmacia con una bolsa llena de revistas y tres botellas de agua.

"Perdón por la tardanza, mi madre pidió unas revistas y me dio sed, tomen" les entregó una botella de agua a cada una y Haruna sacó una revista de la bolsa que tenía Aki, quien nerviosa, trató de quiársela, y no lo logró.

"¿Revistas de embarazo? No sabía que tu mamá estaba embarazada" Haruna abrió la revista y comenzó a leerla _"¿Cómo saber si estoy embarazada? ¿El cuidado de un bebé para una primeriza?" _

Natsumi se puso pálida al entender que Aki había comprado la revista para ella.

"Aki, pero tu madre no es primeriza..." habló la peli-azul "No será que tú..." abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó sin respiración.

"N-no, claro que no. Haruna, yo" Aki no sabía qué decir y comenzó a tartamudear.

Natsumi cerró los ojos y tomó el brazo de Aki "Son mías"

Haruna guardó la revista de vuelta en brazos de Aki y abrazó a Natsumi que comenzaba a lagrimear y temblaba "Cariño, tranquila"

"Tengo miedo... Yo"

Aki llevó a las chicas a un lugar menos concurrido y ayudó a Natsumi a explicarle la situación a Otonashi, quien asentía y peinaba el cabello color avellana de Raimon.

"¿Cómo lograste comprar la prueba, Nats?" Preguntó Aki cuando comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

"Me encontré a Ulvida. Supongo que me vio entrar a esa sección y pues... la compró por mí" suspiró "Ya saben que no le importa lo que piensen de ella"

"Vaya... Ulvida es genial"

"Es grandiosa" dijo Haruna. Las tres se quedaron en silencio cuando llegaron a casa de Otonashi.

"Hemos avanzado mucho, ya no nos perdemos" sonrió Natsumi, mientras abría la puerta de entrada de la recién-adquirida residencia de los Otonashi.

"Haruna lleva viviendo aquí dos semanas, es muy difícil no confundirse de dirección" dijo con pesar Aki "Pero es cierto, hemos avanzado"

"¿Te gusta tu nueva casa, Haru?" Natsumi se acomodó en el sofá de la gran sala y sacudió el pelo de la cabeza del maltés blanco de Haruna "Cookie, hola"

"Es más grande que la otra, y no he terminado de empacar, pero me gusta" se sentó enmedio de sus amigas "Me siento más segura en mi nueva habitación," sonrió amargamente "pero mis padres han gastado demasiado dinero en comprar esta casa y mantener todo lo que pasó sin que las personas, excepto mis amigos lo sepan y, con el inicio del año escolar, la mudanza y mis medicinas, han gastado los ahorros de tres años"

"Mira que por eso no te enviaron a terapia" dijo Aki, sonriendo "Deberías de estar feliz, porque no querías ir"

"Mi madre ha querido enviarme, y sé que si papá lo permite, lo hará"

"Las tres y media, hora de _Pretty Little Liars_"

Natsumi prendió el televisor y Aki sacó tres latas de gaseosa y _pringles. _

"Pues primero comamos esto, luego subimos a tu habitación y te ayudamos a desempacar"

"¿Qué hay de tu prueba, Natsumi?"

"Esperaré dos días y luego me la haré" sonrió "No quiero pasar mis primeros días de escuela tan estresada, quiero olvidarme de eso"

"En ese caso, " Aki sacó la prueba del bolso de Natsumi y la guardó en el suyo "yo tendré esto. Si la quieres antes, te la llevaré a tu casa"

"Las tomaría yo, pero Saori seguro y arremete contra mi cuarto cuando no estoy y revisa si escondo algo"

"Descuida, Haru. Gracias Aki, ¿segura que no hay problema?"

"Descuida, con el divor-" Haruna cubrió su boca con ambas manos y miró a Aki que observaba la televisión y actuaba indiferente.

"Tranquila." susurró Natsumi "Ella lo dirá cuando esté lista"

* * *

Hiroto se dirigía a su casa, iba pateando pequeñas rocas y una de ellas cayó en las piernas de una chica.

"Lo lamento mucho, yo-" alzó su rostro y se encontró con Ulvida que le sonreía.

"Hola, Hiroto, ¿cómo te fue en el dentsita?"

"Yagami. Pues solo acompañé a Tsunami, ya que estaba asustado" ambos empezaron a caminar. Ulvida, quien estaba acostumbrada ya a que Hiroto le llamase por su antiguo apellido, tomó la mano de su novio y le sonrió de lado.

"Touko no contestó sus llamadas, ¿eh?" El pelirrojo asintió. Ella bajó su cabeza y dejó escapar una risa "¿Estás listo para la escuela?"

"Yup. Es Midorikawa el que está aterrado." hizo una mueca y volteó su cabeza hacia atrás "Lo que me recuerda, lo he dejado con Tobitaka" sacó su móvil y empezó a marcar el número de Ryuji.

Ulvida le quitó el aparato de la mano antes de que llamara "No le llames. Quédate conmigo un momento. "

Hiroto leía la tristeza en los ojos celestes de su novia y le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano. "De acuerdo, linda."

La antes Yagami, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio y comenzó a jalarlo hasta el parque.

"Sé que no es de todos los días, pero quiero que hoy me consientas, Kiyama" le dijo y lo guió hasta los columpios. Se sentó en uno de pintura azul y le hizo señas al chico "Tú me empujas"

Sonriente, Hiroto comenzó a empujarla suavemente.

Pasaron diez minutos y decidieron descansar bajo el árbol de hojas de sakura. Él apoyó su espalda en el frondoso tronco, ella lo imitó y luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, que pasó su brazo derecho por su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Comenzó a sollozar y se mordió el labio superior. Hiroto notó esto y la acarició el lacio cabello, posó sus labios en la frente de ella y le dio un pequeño beso, que la hizo sonreír.

"La extraño tanto" se refería a Nonomi.

"Lo sé"

"La escuela no será lo mismo sin ella." Alzó su rostro y ambos se miraron a los ojos "He tratado de convencer a mis padres que me cambien de la escuela privada a _Inazuma High, _pero no quisieron"

"Malquia estará contigo. Tal vez puedan transferirlas luego"

Ella dejó de verlo, pero siguió con su cabeza apoyada en los hombros de Hiroto, que trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle.

"¿Quieres que me transfiera a tu escuela?" Le preguntó él, luego de un rato.

Ulvida cerró sus ojos y negó con su cabeza "No hay manera que entres a menos que seas una chica y no quiero causarte ese tipo de problemas"

Lo había olvidado. La escuela a la que su novia asistía era una escuela privada para chicas. Lo que era un alivio, puesto que él no soportaría el saber que Ulvida hablaba con más chicos que no fuesen sus amigos.

"Les agradezco a tus padres por inscribirte a una escuela solo de chicas" sonrió. Ulvida quitó su cabeza de los hombros del chico y quedaron cara a cara.

"Talvés debería de pedir al tuyo que te inscriba a una solo de chicos" Hiroto hizo una mueca de espanto y Ulvida rió. Una risa auténtica.

"Tonto" y le besó en los labios.

"Yo también te amo" le respondió él, entre besos.

Talvés no era tan malo dejarse consentir por Hiroto, después de todo.

* * *

"¿Listo para la escuela, Mamoru?" Le preguntó su madre al entrar en su habitación.

La señora Endou se soprendió al ver a Kazemaru acostado en la habitación de su hijo leyendo un libro.

"Señora Endou" Ichirouta se levantó de la cama y le hizo una reverencia.

"Hola, Kazemaru" saludó la mujer "Muchas gracias por el pescado y la langosta que haz traído" le sonrió.

Mamoru abrió la puerta del armario y salió de él con una caja "Oh, hola" saludó a su progenitora, poniendo la caja en su escritorio.

"¿Qué hacías en el armario, Mamoru?"

El chico se encogió de hombros y comenzó a guardar medallas, trofeos y revistas de soccer en la caja.

"Guardo mis cosas" le dijo.

Kazemaru, que estaba incómodo, pidió permiso y salió de la habitación, dándole privacidad a madre e hijo.

El señor Endou, que estaba frente a la habitación cuando Kazemaru salió, le murmuró algo y ambos pegaron su oreja a la puerta.

* * *

"No creo que-" comenzó a susurrar el de ojos ámbar.

"Calla, Ichirouta"

* * *

"Mamoru" comenzó la mujer desde la habitación.

El moreno había sacado otra caja y comenzó a guardar cuadernos y libros -incluyendo el que anteriormente leía Kazemaru- ante la mirada de su madre.

"¿No son esos los libros que ocuparás mañana en la escuela?"

Endou se detuvo y miró a su madre con confusión.

"Nos iremos a _El Congo_ dentro de un mes, y comenzar la escuela y luego irme es una mala idea. Se me hará más difícil mudarme, fue suficiente el terminar con Natsumi" bajó la caja y se sentó en su cama.

"¿Terminaste con Natsumi?"

* * *

"¿Terminó con Natsumi?" Preguntó a Kazemaru.

"Yup"

"Oh, hombre" suspiró pesadamente.

* * *

Una lágrima cayó de su ojo y su madre lo abrazó.

"Cariño, tú tienes que ir a la escuela mañana y arreglar las cosas con Natsumi"

Endou se soltó de su madre y limpió su mejilla.

"Mamá, esto es muy difícil para mí"

"Y para todos, Mamoru. Pero tu abuelo le ofreció un trabajo a tu padre y tú dijiste que sería buena idea irnos a vivir con él"

"Fue hace tres años, mamá, cuando dije lo de vivir con él"

"Lo sé, pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo. Por lo menos por un año y luego regresar"

"Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año. Mamá, es mi último año en la escuela y Natsumi era mi novia, y los chicos, y el soccer"

"Actúas como una chica, Mamoru"

Se acostó de boca-arriba en su cama y puso una almohada en su cara para poder gritar.

La puerta se abrió y el señor Endou entró a la habitación "Escucha, hijo, he logrado retrasar la mudanza un mes, y ya está todo decidido"

"Nos vamos a mudar, y tú irás a la escuela mañana. Es tu primer día y no puedes faltar" ambos padres se pararon en la puerta "Hablaremos de esto el fin de semana" y salieron.

Kazemaru entró luego de un par de minutos y se encontró a su mejor amigo empacando ropa en un maleta y sus libros en la mochila de la escuela.

"Eh, Endou... ¿Qué haces?"

"Me voy a dormir a tu casa, Ichi" le sonrió y salió de la habitación, y de la casa, ante la mirada de sus padres "Los veo el miércoles por la tarde" les dijo.

"Yo-"

"Descuida, Kazemaru. Esta es su etapa de rebeldía, se le pasa en una semana"

"Sé lo que tengo como hijo y este es el efecto de haber terminado con Natsumi"

El peli-celeste sonrió tristemente.

"¿Por qué no le dicen la verdadera razón de su mudanza?"

La pareja miró aterrada al adolescente.

"No podemos decirle que mi padre está muriendo."

"Nos vamos en un mes, porque Daisuke-san ha estado en rehabilitación y no quiere que Mamoru en ese estado"

"Y para que me hagan un estudio a mí, para asegurarnos que no tengo la misma enfermedad." El señor Endou abrazó a su esposa.

"Mamoru puede quedarse conmigo todo lo que dure ese proceso, si lo desean" bajó su cabeza "Es decir, no es necesario mudarse si usted no está enferma y recuerdo que el señor Daisuke dijo que no era necesario que Mamoru fuera"

"Eres muy bueno, Kazemaru, pero me gustaría que mi hijo estuviese conmigo" dijo la señora Endou.

"Pero lo pensaremos"

* * *

Cuando Fuyuka y su padre llegaron a su casa, nunca imaginaron encontrarse con Akio Fudou y su madre teniendo una pelea enmedio de su sala.

"¿Pero qué?"

"Oh. Bievenido a casa, cariño" saludó a su nuevo esposo, mientras le daba una patada lateral a su hijo.

"Entrenador" saludó Akio a su padrastro, mientras esquivaba a su madre y le daba un derechazo. "Hermanita" le guiñó un ojo a Fuyuka.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?"

"Se llama defensa personal, y es muy divertido" evitó el derechazo y jaló el brazo de su hijo, dobló dicho brazo por la espalda del chico.

"Oye, mamá. No es para que me rompas el brazo"

El castaño trató de derribar a su madre, poniendo su pie detrás del de ella y ambos cayeron en el sofá.

Madre e hijo rieron y bebieron de sus botellas de agua.

"¿Ya tienes tu uniforme, Fuyuka?" Sonrió a su hijastra.

Los recién-llegados miraban a los que estaban frente a ellos boca-abierta..

"¿Muy sorprendidos?" Preguntó Akio.

Ambos, padre e hija asintieron.

"¿Y qué opinan?"

"Tengo mucho miedo de opinar algo" habló Fuyuka.

Kaoko Kudou, antes Kaoko Fudou, sonrió a su peli-morada hijastra "Bien dicho"

"Pues, esto, _hermanita,_ es lo que te enseñaré los fines de semana por la mañana" dijo Akio, mientras se dirgía a su habitación.

"Cariño, la cena estará lista a las ocho, ¿quisieras ayudarme a limpiar este desastre?" Pidió la mujer de cabellera castaña a su esposo, quién asintió.

"Fuyuka, tú nos ayudasrás también" el señor Kudou no podría mandar a su esposa o hijastro, pero podría darle órdenes a su hija.

La peli-morada comenzó por recoger los cojines del suelo cuando de pronto, su móvil comenzó a sonar, mostrando el nombre de Tobitaka en la pantalla. La mamá de Akio, que estaba junto a ella, pudo leer el nombre en la pantalla.

"Disculpa, papá, debo tomar esta llamada" si la única manera de evitar el limpiar el desastre que habían dejado su madrastra y hermanastro, pues amaba a Tobitaka por llamarla.

"De ninguna manera, señorita, tú vienes y nos ayudas"

"Déjala, querido, que hable con sus amigas"

"Pero, Kaoko-" el entrenador del Inazuma Japan hizo una mueca de terror al entender unas señas que le hizo su amada-nueva-esposa y dejó que Fuyuka-luego de hacer una reverencia y dedicarle una sonrisa pícara a su nueva mamá-se fuese a su habitación.

"Ah, Michiya, " comenzó a decir la castaña mujer a su esposo "¿puedes terminar tú de recoger el desastre mientras comienzo a preparar la cena?"

El hombre no hizo más que suspirar y asentir. Su mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la cocina.

"Disfrutaré la vida aquí" reía Akio desde el pasillo, observando la escena.

La sala estaba junto a la cocina y eran divididas nada más por un gran desayunador con cuatro sillas. Dos al lado de la sala, dos al lado de la cocina.

La habitación del castaño estaba situada en el pasillo, bajo las escaleras que llevaban al ático, que Fuyuka había tomado como habitación.

La habitación de los recién casados estaba detrás de la gran pared de la cocina.

Cada habitación tenía un baño, excepto la de Fudou, que su baño quedaba en el pasillo, frente a su habitación, pero él era el único que hacía uso de él.

El adolescente decidió visitar a su nueva hermana de un mes y subió las gradas y encontrándose la puerta cerrada con llave. Sacó una navaja de su habitación y entró en el aposento de la chica.

"Vaya, pero que habitación más grande" Fuyuka estaba sentada en su silloncito, tecleando en su _laptop _y hablando por teléfono.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quise hacerte una visita." Caminó por toda la habitación de paredes moradas y tapizado de mariposas "¿por qué tu habitación es más grande que la mía?"

Fuyuka, que había colgado la llamada en el momento en que el chico abrío la boca, se levantó de su cómodo asiento y fue a ver lo que hacía su curioso hermano en su baño.

"Era hija única antes de que viniesen, y pues siempre he dormido en este ático" jaló al chico del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación "Gracias por tu visita, pero necesito privaci-" frunció el seño y miró de mal gusto al nuevo integrante de la familia "Mi puerta estaba con llave, ¿cómo has entrado?"

Akio sonrió maliciosamente y mostró la navaja a la peli-morada que lo miró horrorizada. El chico rió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras "Adiós, hermanita"

Cerró la puerta, echó llave, aseguró el segundo pestillo arriba del manojo y puso una silla bajo el mismo para asegurarse que el loco no volviese a entrar. Tomó su móvil y llamó a Shinobu. Necesitaba quejarse con su cuñada, que era la única que sabía del casamiento de su padre.

* * *

**Fudou: ¿La invitaste a salir?**

**Tobitaka: No, colgó la llamada antes de que le preguntase. **

**Tobitaka: Creo que su padre entró a su habitación.**

Genial. Había arruinado el momento de su amigo para invitar a salir a su nueva hermana.

**Tobitaka: Te veo mañana, debo seguir trabajando. **

**Fudou: ¿A las ocho de la noche? Creí que salías a las cinco. **

**Tobitaka: Último día de vacaciones, qué te digo. Hibiki-sensei necesitaba mi ayuda. **

**Fudou: Ya, nos vemos mañana entonces. **

**Tobitaka: Yup, adiós. **

"Coño" se dejó caer en su cama y entró al _Facebook _desde su móvil.

Habían solicitudes de amistad de chicas que no conocía, mensajes de Genda y Kogure que no contestaba desde hace dos meses -y no pensaba hacerlo- y solicitudes para que jugase a _Farm City _o _Candy Crush. _

**Akio Fudou: ¡VUELVEN A ENVIARME SOLICITUDES O ALGÚN OTRO PUÑETERO JUEGO Y LOS MATO! **

Escribió y cliqueó en el botón 'publicar'

Una notificación cayó en menos de dos minutos.

'_A Hiroto Kiyama, Jirou Sakuma y otros cinco amigos más les gusta esto" _

**Koujirou Genda: Tienes tiempo para publicar, pero ¿no me respondes mi mensaje privado, Fudou? **_**Baka.**_

_'A Yuuya Kogure le gusta esto' _

El castaño rió fuertemente y comenzó a escribir una respuesta a su ex-compañero de equipo.

**Akio Fudou: Es que tú solo me preguntas por **_**Haruna Otonashi **_**o **_**Fuyuka Kudou **_**y es algo molesto, hombre. **

_'A Yuuto Kidou, Mamoru Endou, Yuuya Kogure y siete amigos más les gusta esto' _

**Koujirou Genda: Idiota. **

Volvió a reír y le cayó un mensaje de texto.

**Fuyuka: Tu madre quiere que vengas a cenar, y yo quiero que dejes de emparejarme con tus amigos. **

Esta vez, una carcajada más fuerte salió de su boca y se levantó de su cama para ir a cenar.

"Ya está. Vivir aquí será muy divertido"

* * *

Aki pedía a los cielos un poco de paz y se volteó por quinta vez en su cama. Quitó la almohada de su cara, porque había dejado de llorar y sollozar y buscó su reproductor Mp3 en la gabeta de su mesita de noche.

Sus manos temblaban mientras ella trataba de desenrollar los auriculares y otro grito de su madre llamando 'Bueno para nada' a su padre la hizo lagrimear de nuevo.

Su móvil vibró en su mesita de noche y contestó la llamada después de asegurarse de que su puerta estaba con llave.

"¿Endou?" Habló en voz baja.

"¿Estás bien, Aki?" Preguntó Endou preocupado "Estamos con Kazemaru en la terraza y escuchamos unos gritos"

Perfecto. La casa de Kazemaru estaba justo detrás de la de Aki, y desde la terraza se podían escuchar los gritos, que no eran muy altos, pero si estabas lo suficientemente cerca -como lo estaba la terraza- podían ser escuchados.

"Sí, solo es una pelea de mis padres. Lamento la molestia" sonó su naríz y sonrió de alivio al no escuchar a sus padres y notar que las luces habían sido apagadas.

"No pasa nada, no te disculpes" le dijo Endou.

"¿Segura que estás bien?" Preguntó Kazemaru

"Sí, no es nada grave" bostezó "Nos vemos mañana, estoy muy cansada"

"Claro, buenas noches, Aki" se despidió Endou.

"Te queremos, Kino" diji Kazemaru.

"Yo también, descansen. Gracias" rió Aki.

Colgó la llamada y volvió a su cama, quedándose dormida casi al instante.

* * *

"Despierta, Touko, primer día de escuela" el señor Zaizen se lanzó a la cama de su hija, aplastándola.

"¡AHHHH!" Un grito y muchos _cracks _provenientes de la chica, fue lo que escuchó el primer ministro de Inazuma.

"Un momento" esa no era la voz de su hija.

Quitó el cobertor y se encontró con Rika, que lloraba de dolor.

"Señor primer ministro Zaizen, ¿por qué hizo eso?" Se quejó Rika.

"¿Papá?" Touko salió de su baño vestida con el uniforme de _Inazuma High _"Rika, el baño está libre"

Urabe salió a puras penas de la cama, quejándose de huesos rotos y dos moretones.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó Touko a su progenitor, mientras ordenaba su cama.

"Quise despertarte para tu primer día de clase" suspiró el hombre "¿Segura que no quieres asistir a un colegio privado o a ser educada en casa?"

"Papá, es mi último año y quiero estar con mis amigos, estaré bien." Calmó a su padre "Además, ya es el segundo año que asisto a Inazuma High"

El mayor Zaizen suspiró derrotado y besó a su única hija en su cabeza.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje, papá?"

Sintió que su padre se tensaba "Bien, estuvo bien"

"¿Solamente eso?" Sonrió tristemente "Sé que solo fue trabajo y puede ser aburrido, pero quisiera saber más"

"Será mejor que hablemos de esto en otro momento, debes de bajar a desayunar"

"Papá, ¿a quién estás viendo?"

"Touko, yo-"

Rika salió del baño vistiendo el uniforme y maquillada levemente "Tengo hambre, ¿podemos comer algo?"

La peli-salmón miró decepcionada a su padre y tomó su mochila. Urabe imitó a su amiga y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

"¿Pasa algo, T?"

Mordió su labio inferior y fingió una sonrisa "No es nada"

* * *

"Aléjate de mí, Fudou" decía por tercera vez Fuyuka.

"Vamos, no seas así, podemos decir que nos topamos en la calle"

"Pero, según todos, tú vives al otro lado del colegio, Akio"

"Podemos decir que yo planeaba saltarme los primeros periodos y nos encontramos y me convenciste de ir a la escuela y-"

"No va a funcionar. Ya te dije que no quiero que sepan que somos familia o que nos vean juntos" Le cortó Fuyuka.

"¿Tanta pena te doy?"

"No, solo no estoy lista" suspiró.

El castaño rió un poco "Suenas como una virgen que no quiere le quiten la virginidad" se burló.

Fuyuka rodó los ojos y agradeció a los cielos cuando vio a Haruna salir de su casa sin verlos. Jaló a Fudou del brazo y se escondieron en un arbusto.

"¿Qué coño? Somos hermanos, no voy a besarte"

"Haruna iba delante de nosotros, no quiero que nos vea" sacó su cabeza y miró en dirección a la casa de Otonashi "Olvidé que se había mudado a esta zona"

"¿Por qué el entrenador no nos llevó en su auto?"

"Tuvo que salir muy temprano para llevar al señor Hibiki al hospital" cuando sus ojos perdieron a Haruna de vista, salió del arbusto, Fudou le siguió.

"¿Cuál es tu verdadera personalidad?" Le preguntó al chico, que la vio confundido.

"Ya sabes, te comportas de una forma conmigo, de otra con los chicos y con Haruna tienes otra personalidad"

Él se encogió de hombros "Solo Shinobu y Haruna me conocen verdaderamente"

"¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Finges conmigo?"

"Tú me agradas, eres mi hermanita" le sonrió "y me preocupo mucho por ti, por eso quiero que nos vayamos juntos a la escuela, ¿vale?"

"¿Estás cuidando de mí?" El castaño asintió y metió las manos en las bolsas de pantalón.

* * *

"¡AKII!" gritó Natsumi, lanzándose a la espalda de su amiga.

"Hola, Natsumi"

"¿Pasa algo? Estás muy apagada esta mañana"

"Y tú estás muy emocionada" rió.

"Es el primer día de mi último año, debo de estarlo" comenzó a caminar junto a Aki "Además, el nuevo uniforme nos queda bien" comenzó a dar vueltas. Kino rió.

"Basta, vas a marearte" la falda negra paletoneada de Natsumi dejó de dar vueltas junto con ella, hacía un poco de frío, por lo que todos los alumnos usaban un suéter azul oscuro, sin botones, de algodón sobre sus camisas de vestir de color celeste.

El uniforme de los chicos eran un pantalón de vestir negro, en lugar de las faldas de las chicas, el mismo suéter y camisa del mismo color que el uniforme de las chicas.

"Buenos días, chicas" saludaron Endou y Kazemaru.

"O soy yo, o intercambiaron papeles" se burló Kidou. "Lo usual es que Natsumi sea la amargada y Aki sea la hiper-activa"

"Cuida tus palabras, Yuuto" amenazó la hija de Raimon. "No quiero enojarme contigo el primer día"

"Ya, ya, vámonos al auditorio, para encontrar un buen asiento" calmó Gouenji.

"¿Y qué hay de los demás?" Preguntó Kazemaru.

"Ya nos encontrarán allí" comenzaron a caminar y se encontraron con Hiroto, Touko, Rika y Midorikawa.

Al llegar al auditorio, Haruna y Tsunami los esperaban en asientos de tercera fila.

"¿Quién dirá el discurso de este año?" Preguntó Hiroto, sentándose al lado de Haruna, que estaba al final de la línea.

"No Tsunami, eso es seguro" rió Rika.

El joven surfista hizo un puchero y Touko jaló una de sus mejillas, haciéndolo sonrojar.

"No es mi culpa que al mudarme, decidieron retrasarme un año" se defendió.

"Que onda, chicos" saludó Fudou sentándose detrás de Aki.

Fuyuka, con la cabeza baja, saludó a todos con voz suave y se sentó junto a su hermanastro -del que nadie tenía idea- detrás de Gouenji.

"Al parecer estamos todos" sonrió Kazemaru.

Comenzaron a hablar acerca de su inicio escolar, Midorikawa se quejó con Tsunami y una vez el auditorio se llenó, todos aplaudieron al escuchar al director -que no era el padre de Natsumi- dando el saludo a los estudiantes.

"Y ahora, he de darle la bienvenida a nuestros más brillantes estudiantes en su último año" hizo una pausa "Pido a Yuuto Kidou, Hiroto Kiyama y Aki Kino que suban al escenario para dar su discurso"

Aplausos por parte de los estudiantes, maestros y el director.

"No tenía idea de esto" suspiró Aki y comenzó a dirigirse al escenario al lado de Kidou, con Hiroto detrás ellos.

"Era de esperarse" decía Kazemaru mientras aplaudía.

"¡Vaaamos, Hiro-Hiro!" Animaba Midorikawa. Natsumi, que estaba junto a él, cubrió su rostro con su cabello, al notar las miradas dedicadas al chico.

"Baja la voz" le dijo a su vecino, pero él no hizo caso y siguió con su porras, dándole más alegría al ambiente.

* * *

**Mis notas: ¿Muy largo? ¿Muy tonto? ¿Muy aburrido? **

**En lo personal, me ha gustado. Hay más problemas, lo que me complica más a mí porque alargo la historia, pero una vez comienzo a escribir algo, nada me detiene.**

**Así que, esperen más complicaciones, problemas, lágrimas, dolor, sangre (?) -bueno, no, eso no- pero esperen muchas más cosas. **

**Espero no defraudarte, Pao-chan. **

**Saluditos ^^**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day by day.**

**CINCO.**

Luego de la bienvenida y los discursos improvisados de Kidou, Kiyama y Kino, los estudiantes comenzaron a dirigirse a sus respectivos salones de clase.

"_Okay. _Kino, Urabe, Tobitaka, Kazemaru y Gouenji, suban las escaleras y el segundo salón es el suyo. Salón _3B_"

"Natsumi, ¿qué estás?-"

"_Shst, _Kidou. Tú, Zaizen, Endou y Midorikawa"

Los mencionados hicieron una fila india y Natsumi siguió hablando.

"Nosotros estamos en el _3A. _ Tsunami, Kiyama, Fudou, Kudou y Otonashi, ustedes en el _3C_-"

"Ya sé, ya sé" interrumpió Tsunami "el salón que está junto al _3B_"

"En realidad, está a la vuelta de este pasillo" corrigió Touko.

"Por cierto," comenzó Aki "¿qué fue eso, Nats?"

Raimon comenzó a jugar con sus rizos y habló con la cabeza gacha.

"Me gusta dar órdenes"

Todos asintieron en entendimiento y comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece la repartición?" Preguntó Kiyama a su grupo.

"Pues quiero que seas el delegado de clase" pidió Haruna.

"Tienes dos votos para delegado" dijo Fuyuka.

"Conmigo, tres" se unió Tsunami, felízmente.

"A mí me das órdenes y te mando a volar, rojito"

"Fudou, y-"

"Las únicas órdenes que obedezco son las de mi querida madre y, _algunas veces_, las del entrenador y las del cabezota de Endou" le cortó.

"Entiendo, p-"

Los cinco llegaron al salón, parándose en la puerta. El castaño siguió caminando, dirigiéndose a la puerta del patio del instituto.

"¿Akio-kun? ¿A dónde vas?"

"Ya te lo dije, _Hiroto-kun, _yo no sigo órdenes tuyas aunque seas posicionado el segundo mejor del instituto o delegado de clase"

Fuyuka rodó sus ojos y Haruna suspiró pesadamente.

"Akio Fudou, regresa aquí" demandó su hermanastra.

"¿O qué, moradita?" Sonrió de medio lado el castaño.

"Oh, no me estés retando, _punk_" se cruzó de brazos la Kudou.

Hiroto suspiró desganado.

"Actúen de acorde a su edad" pidió Tsunami, cansado "Este sería mi primer año de universidad, pero estoy aquí con ustedes"

"Deja de quejarte, no lograrás nada con eso" se rindió Fuyuka, entrando al aula.

"El lado bueno es que podrás vigilar a Touko y esas cosas" comentó Fudou, que era arrastrado por Otonashi.

"¿Puedes soltar mi oreja, Haruna?" Le pidió.

"Actúa de buena manera, o Fuyuka y yo te tratamos como perro"

"¿Entendido?" Le preguntó su hermanastra, dedicándole una adorable sonrisa.

"¿Ves?" Una vez liberado, el castaño se dirigió a Hiroto.

"¿Qué?"

"Así es como se manda. Estas mujeres," señaló a Fuyuka y Otonashi que ya estaban sentadas en la primera fila "son las que llevan los pantalones aquí"

Fudou se sentó detrás de Fuyuka y comenzó a jugar con el lacio cabello.

"Te mato, Akio" le dijo esta entredientes.

"_Oh, que dulce eres, Fuyuka-chan_" le susurró.

Otonashi rió ante la escena, y tomó una foto a Kudou enfurruñada y al castaño posando, con el cabello morado de Fuyuka sobre su labio, como un bigote.

"Ten" le tendió Haruna sus anteojos.

Fudou se los puso y siguió con la misma pose, esta vez Tsunami se unió, usando el cabello de Hiroto como bigote y Fuyuka cambió su rostro a uno sonriente, usando el cabello de Tsunami como barba. Hiroto usaba los _googles_ de Tsunami sobre sus ojos y hacía un signo de paz.

_CLICK. _

Haruna tomó la foto, los chicos volvieron a sus asientos y el profesor entró al aula.

* * *

"Esto es horrible. ¡Una pesadilla!" Midorikawa, que no estaba acostumbrado a estar sin Hiroto, caminaba con sus manos alzadas, exponiendo su disgusto ante la separación con su mejor amigo.

"Err, Mido, vas a estar bien, ya verás como en una semana te acoplas" trataba consolarlo, inútilmente, la hija del primer ministro.

"Touko-chan, necesito que me abraces" le pidió, con ojitos de cordero, el amante de los helados.

Cansada, la peli-salmón abrazó a su desanimado amigo. Endou, Kidou y Natsumi caminaban delante de ellos. Ya estaban hartos de los lamentos de Ryuji.

Touko los mataba con la mirada.

"¿Y bien?" Ladeó su cabeza Endou a sus dos amigos.

"¿Qué?"

"¿A quién elegimos como delegado de clase?"

Natsumi pensó por un momento y Kidou se aclaró la garganta. Raimon le dedicó una sonrisa al estratega.

"Obviamente a Kidou-kun" dijo esta.

Boqui-abierto, Endou dejó de subir las escaleras al segundo piso.

"¡¿Vas a elegirlo a él y no a mí?!" Le gritó, dolido.

"Mamoru, él es el más listo de la escuela."

"Pe-pero elegiste a Gouenji como delegado el año pasado y Kidou estaba con nosotros" le reclamó.

Yuuto, acostumbrado a los celos de su capitán, rió disimuladamente.

"Endou, sabes que el delegado debe llenar ciertos aspectos que, sin ofender, tú no llenas" explicó.

"Cuando dices, _'sin ofender'_ , ¡ofendes!" con brazos cruzados se detuvo en la puerta de su aula "Son unos crueles"

"Acéptalo, capitán Endou, ellos tienen razón" le pasó Midorikawa, aún abrazado a Touko.

"Lo aceptaré cuando tú aceptes la ausencia de Hiroto en esta aula" y entró, dando pisotadas.

"Es un inmaduro" rió Kidou "Me votarás como delegado, ¿cierto?"

"Touko y yo estamos en la misma clase que tú y llenamos el perfil necesario para serlo, pero es mucho trabajo para mí, así que sí, tienes mi voto."

Y ambos entraron, Kidou con un aire de victoria, Natsumi riéndose a carcajadas.

Endou hacía un puchero desde su asiento.

* * *

"¡PERIODO LIBRE, AL FIN!" se estiró Rika al llegar al patio.

"Rika, fueron veinte minutos nomás"

"Aki, cariño, veinte, diez, cinco minutos, no importa" se sentó en el banco junto a la castaña "Estar encerrada escuchando a Kamu-sensei es aburrido"

"Rika tiene razón, ¿no está muy viejo para dar clases?" Kazemaru se recostó en el tronco del árbol "Su manera de hablar me da sueño"

"No es culpa del hombre el hablar tan lento" razonó Tobitaka.

Gouenji suspiró y se recostó junto a Kazemaru, cerrando sus ojos.

"Sea o no su culpa, tienen razón. Me ha entrado un sueño~" boztezó el moreno.

"Chicos, el periodo libre no es para dormir, es para ponerse al día con las clases, repasar, hacer las tareas, y-"

Aki dejó de hablar al notar que nadie le prestaba atención.

"Gouenji-kun, me has decepcionado" le dijo.

Shuuya, con los ojos cerrados, se encogió de hombros y volvió a bostezar.

"Es el primer día Aki, relájate"

Justo en ese momento, los del salón 3A, llegaban al patio.

"Hola, hola chicos" saludó un muy animado Endou.

"Adiós relajación" lloriquearon los que descansaban.

"Hola, Endou" saludó Aki, burlándose de sus amigos. "¿Cómo les fue?"

"Pues resulta que tenemos biología en los primeros dos periodos y estamos hablando de la reproducción" dijo Kidou.

"El acto sexual entre animales, plantas y humanos" agregó un más contento Midorikawa "Tengo almuerzo con Hiroto en el quinto periodo, ¿quién más está conmigo?"

Rika, Tobitaka y Gouenji alzaron sus manos.

"Y soy el delgado de clase" comunicó Kidou, orgullosamente.

Aki Kino había desconectado su cerebro luego de que Midorikawa dijera 'acto sexual'. Sus ojos se posaron en Natsumi, pálida y con sus ojos llorosos.

"¿Qué le pasa a Natsumi?" Ajena a lo que pasaban sus amigas, Rika caminó hacía la de rizos, tratando de sacarla de su estado de shock.

"Hemos visto un video de un parto" dijo Touko, los presentes hicieron una mueca de asco.

"Le afectó más que a todos" Sakuma había llegado minutos después a clase, recibiendo una mala observación y fue marcado tarde en el libro del profesor.

"¡Sakuma está con nosotros!" volvió a hablar Yuuto, más feliz que nunca.

* * *

Aki y Natsumi caminaron lejos de los demás y llegaron hasta el baño de las chicas.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Kino, eso no se pregunta" tomó el bolso de su castaña amiga y buscó en el interior "¿No has traido la-? tú sabes"

Asintiendo, Aki sacó la pequeña bolsa y se la entregó a la de ojos color avellana.

"¿Vienes a mi casa esta tarde? Necesito salir de dudas" le pidió, metiéndose la bolsita en su falda.

"Tengo que pasar a casa de Gouenji antes, soy la delegada de clase y Kumo-sensei quiere un reporte para un examen dentro de un mes"

"¿Tan rápido tienen trabajo?" Salieron de los baños luego de que Natsumi se calmara.

"Es solo para crédito extra. Gouenji y yo nos preocupamos por eso, ya nos conoces"

"Aki, ¿cómo va lo de tus padres?" Preguntó Raimon.

Kino se detuvo e hizo una mueca de dolor.

"No estoy muy segura. Siempre que quieren hablar conmigo me excuso y salgo corriendo o me encierro en mo habitación con música a todo volumen"

Natsumi se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema. Aki había comenzado a llorar.

"Sé que van a divorciarse y quiero que lo hagan lo más rápido posible, porque ya no soporto las constantes peleas"

"Cariño..."

Ambas castañas se abrazaron.

Raimon limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su amiga e hizo unas muecas gracias para hacerla reír.

"Estoy contigo, pase lo que pase"

* * *

"¿Pasa algo, Touko?"

Sakuma hablaba con Rika alejados de ellos. Endou y Kazemaru hablaban con Midorikawa mientras que Gouenji escuchaba a Kidou hablar acerca de como lo habían elegido delegado.

Tobitaka se sentó junto a Touko, al notar cierta preocupación en sus ojos.

"Estoy bien, un poco pensativa, es todo" comenzó a halar un hilo en el redoble de su falda para sacarlo.

Seiya sonrió al sentir la cabeza de Zaizen apoyada en su hombro. Le gustaba sentirse útil y que sus amigos confiaban en él.

"Gracias" le dijo ella. El chico asintió.

Ojalá Fuyuka confiara en él también, sin embargo, parecía que era más cercana a Fudou. Eso le dolía, pero trataba de disimularlo. Confiaba en Fudou, él salía con Shinobu desde hace seis meses y no parecía estar interesado en Fuyuka. Que la molestaba mucho y estaba cerca de ella siempre que los veía era una cosa, pero eso no significaba algo más que amistad.

O eso pensaba.

Eso era lo que él quería.

"Tienes cuatro segundos para explicar porque mi novia tiene su preciosa cabeza apoyada en tu hombro, Seiya Tobitaka" advirtió Tsunami en tono de broma.

"No sabía que tenían periodo libre, Jousuke" se levantó del suelo Gouenji, buscando a los demás chicos.

"¿Veré a mi pelirrojo amigo antes del almuerzo?" Esperanzado, Midorikawa se acercó a los demás "Necesito que me explique unos términos respecto al tema en biología"

Aparte del fuerte lazo de amistad que unía a Ryuji y Hiroto como uña y carne, el cerebro de Kiyama era el responsable de que el peli-verde pasara las materias y de grado.

Midorikawa era bueno en educación física, arte y cocina, pero cuando se trataba de pensar, le gustaba más ahorrarse el disgusto y dolores de cabeza, dejándole todo a su mejor amigo.

Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta que Hiroto estaba en otro salón, Midorikawa quizo lanzarse desde el último piso de un edificio antes de pasar su último año escolar pensando por sí mismo.

"Nah, que va, nuestro periodo libre es hasta el noveno periodo" Tsunami abrazó a Touko y trató de esconderse de los profesores que cuidaban zona.

"Le pedí a Samu-sensei que me dejara ir al baño y luego vi que mi sirena estaba muy cerca de mi querido amigo Seiya y vine a ver si sirvo de algo" plantó un beso en la frente de su novia y sonrió a todos.

"¿Te escapaste de clase, cariño?"

"Zaizen, es inglés. No me hagas volver a ese infierno" le pidió ante la mirada penetrante de Touko.

"Es el primer día y ya te escapas. No preguntes luego por qué no te graduas con nosotros" dijo el heredero de Kidou.

"Inglés es pan comido" sonrió Aki.

"Lo dice la que vivió en América" reclamó el joven surfista.

"En realidad, es muy fácil" todos voltearon a ver, encontrándose a la menor del grupo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Otonashi?" Asustado, Tsunami se escondió detrás de Tobitaka.

"Samu-sensei me mandó a buscarte" sonrió, tomándolo de la mano.

"P-pero tú no eres la delegada, es Hiroto" trató de soltarse, pero no quizo lastimarla.

"Después del delegado, yo estoy al mando" jaló más fuerte al mayor que lloraba y comenzó a llevárselo "Nos vemos en el almuerzo los que lo tengan en el quinto periodo"

* * *

"¿Qué carajos?"

Cuarto periodo, _economía doméstica. _

Debido a que Fuyuka y Haruna habían decidido ser pareja en su clase de artes culinarias, y Hiroto ayudaba a la maestra a dar la demostración, Fudou no tuvo más remedio que ser la pareja de Tsunami.

La receta parecía sencilla.

El problema era el ingrediente principal y su _querido amigo, _Tsunami.

Gracias a él y a su odio -temor, alergia, lo que sea- hacia las zanahorias, la verdura naranja,_ que él solito tuvo que picar y preparar _para hacer el pie de zanahoria mientras Tsunami temblaba, ahora estaba esparcida en toda su cara.

Y la mesa.

Y la camisa, la blanca camisa de la maestra.

"Etto... y-yo"

Antes de que siguiera hablando, una zanahoria fue metida en su boca, para callarlo.

¿El resultado de la venganza de Fudou?

Un Jousuke Tsunami desmayado.

"¿Es que el primer día de clase no puede ser normal?"

Fuyuka y Haruna se habían ofrecido a limpiar el desastre de sus amigos.

No solo limpiar los restos de zanahoria, sino también, levantar las sillas y recoger el vidrio de la licuadora que había caído al piso.

_Ofrecido. _

En realidad, luego de que Tsunami fue llevado a la enfermería por Hiroto, salió Fudou, quién maldecía a los cuatro vientos, a pedir un jabón que le quitase la mancha naranja de su rostro.

La profesora tuvo que ir a la tienda más cercana por una nueva camisa y los alumnos restantes tomaron lo que faltaba de periodo como hora libre y salieron del aula.

"¿Necesitan una mano, señoritas?"

Fuyuka dejó de observar el piso para prestar atención al chico que había ofrecido ayuda.

Al ver su sonrisa, al ver su cara, recordó la noche en la que había decidido irse por un callejón para acortar camino a casa de Natsumi.

Había maldecido por lo bajo al notar que se había perdido y lanzó una doble maldición al notar que no había llevado su móvil. Comenzó a temblar al sentir una mano por su espalda y luego por su cuello, acercándola a lo que sea le pertenecía la mano.

Y ahora, allí estaba, frente a ella con la misma sonrisa soncarrona.

Observándola de la misma manera que lo hizo aquella noche.

"¿Pasa algo, Fuyuka?"

Sin darse cuenta, la hija de Kudou había tomado la mano de Haruna, quién la observaba preocupada.

"Y-yo"

"Estamos bien, muchas gracias" le dijo Otonashi al chico que se marchó sonriente.

Tobitaka iba caminando por el pasillo cuando se topó al chico y corrió al salón de economía doméstica. Porque sabía que Fuyuka estaba ahí.

"¿Estás bien, Fuyuka?"

Se encontró con un aula limpia y Haruna dándole aire a Fuyuka con una libreta.

"Está bien, se quedó sin aire por un momento." Le explicó al recién llegado "¿Por qué no iba estarlo?"

Seiya se acercó a sus amigas, suspirando aliviado.

"Fudou me envió un mensaje y quiso que viniera a verlas"

No era una mentira, Fudou había mandado el mensaje a Tobitaka en donde le explicaba que el chico que había atacado a Fuyuka trabajaba en la escuela como uno de los conserjes.

"Por cierto, el chico es nuevo aquí, ¿no? No recuerdo haberlo visto el año pasado" dijo. Fudou también había dicho que tratara de sacarle a Haruna si había sido atacada por el mismo chico.

"Eso parece." Sin inmutarse, la peli-azul ayudó a Fuyuka a levantarse de la silla. "¿Ya estás mejor?"

La chica le asintió a su amiga quien suspiró aliviada.

"Me alegro. Iré a buscar a Hiroto, a ver como siguió Tsunami"

Otonashi salió del aula, dejándolos solos.

"¿Estás bien?"

Fuyuka asintió.

"Me siento mejor al saber que no fue a Haruna a quien atacó. Se vio inafectada al verlo."

"Será mejor que no andes sola. Si es posible, camina con uno de los chicos."

Fuyuka asintió y, luego de asegurarse que Haruna había llegado a salvo con Hiroto, abrazó a Tobitaka.

"Gracias." Le susurró.

* * *

Levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con su profesor de matemática frente a su pupitre. Con la cara roja -de rabia, pensó él- y de brazos cruzados.

"Señor Endou, ¿podría explicarme por qué toma la siesta en mi clase?"

"Err- Fujimoto-sensei, no fue mi intención, yo solo... etto"

"Continúe."

Touko, que estaba sentada junto a Mamoru, podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su profesor, debido a la rabia.

O debido a que el profesor de matemática tenía veinti-tres años, medía un metro setenta y tres y su desarrollado abdomén podía ser visto a través de su camisa de vestir.

Si estos factores eran sumados, tenía como resultado a todas las chicas del salón suspirando soñadoramente, prestando la atención debida a su caliente profesor.

No entendían la mayoría de cosas que explicaba, pero no les importaba en lo absoluto.

Y Touko era una chica.

Y amaba las matemáticas.

Los chicos, en cambio, odiaban la atención que las chicas le daban al profesor.

Y Mamoru Endou era un chico.

Y amaba a Natsumi, quién era una chica, víctima de su 'galante' profesor de matemáticas.

Y el chico no lo soportaba.

Odiaba a su profesor y a las matemáticas, por lo que no dudó dejar entrar a Morfeo cuando éste le tocó a la puerta.

Claro que su alegre momento -siesta, en la que tenía toda la atención de Natsumi- no duró más de cinco minutos al ser interrumpido por su profesor.

Su profesor que pedía una explicación.

Una explicación que él no podía dar.

Volteó a ver a Kidou, sentado detrás de una hipnotizada Touko, para encontrar ayuda. Pero no encontró nada más que a su inteligente amigo con la cabeza gacha, resolviendo la tarea que debían de entregar la próxima semana, porque no habían terminado de ver el tema.

"¿Y bien, señor Endou?"

Abrió su boca para dejar salir cualquier tontería, que nadie escuchó o prestó atención, porque la campana que anunciaba el inicio del quinto periodo se dejó escuchar.

"Owww" se escuchó decir a todas las chicas.

"¡YAY! Almuerzo~" salió corriendo Midorikawa, dejando a sus amigos solos.

"Odio el nuevo orden de horarios" guardaba Natsumi sus cosas "¿por qué nosotros tenemos educación física cuando la mitad de nuestro curso tiene almuerzo o arte?"

"Porque el director quiere que convivamos con más personas" Touko se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de Sakuma y Kidou "Nosotros tenemos arte, los veo en psicología al sexto periodo"

"Tenemos almuerzo sexto periodo"

"En ese caso, están ustedes solos"

* * *

"Gouenji, por enésima vez, María Antonieta era austríaca"

Quinto periodo, _almuerzo._

Hiroto ayudaba a Gouenji que había fallado tres respuestas en su prueba sorpresa de _historia global._

"¡Pero se casó con Louis XVI!" Llegó a la mesa en el centro del patio "¡Eran reyes de Francia!"

"Lo hizo para reforzar los lazos entre Austría-Hungría y Francia"

"Hola, chicos, ¿qué hacen?"

Tobitaka, Fuyuka y Rika se sentaron con ellos.

"Repasamos el examen sorpresa de Gouenji"

"Oh, yo tuve un setenta en esa prueba" suspiró Rika, aliviada.

"¡HIROTOOOO!"

Midorikawa llegó a la mesa y se abrazó a su mejor amigo fuertemente.

"Hola, Mido" le sonrió el pelirrojo.

"Dime que me extrañaste tanto como yo te extrañé a ti" lloró.

Acostumbrado al comportamiento de su mejor amigo, Kiyama rió y dio unos golpecitos en el hombro del peli-verde.

"Te extrañé."

"Excelente" sonrió Ryuji, sacando unos libros de su mochila "Necesito que pasemos el tiempo libre juntos y me expliques todo esto"

Hiroto suspiró y comenzó a ayudarle.

"Creí que Haruna y Fudou tendrían almuerzo con nosotros"

Como si hubiese sido convocado, Akio se sentó junto a Gouenji y comenzó a comerse las papas fritas de su vecino.

"Lo lamento, Shuuya, sabes que amo las papas fritas y si están frías no puedo ignorarlas"

"Pues las he traído para ti, disfruta"

Llevándose otro bocado, Fudou sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció al notar la ausencia de Haruna.

"¿Por qué Otonashi no está con nosotros?"

"Dijo que iría a ver a Hiroto cuando terminamos de limpiar el aula" informó Fuyuka.

"Pues se quedó conmigo y Tsunami un rato, pero salió de la enfermería al sonar la campana"

"Saben que no pueden dejarla sola cuando hace poco sufrió de un colapso nervioso"

Gouenji se levantó de su silla y marcó el número de teléfono de Otonashi, pero no contestó.

"Me envía al buzón de voz"

Antes de que todos comenzaran a buscarla, Kidou llegó con su hermana.

Otonashi estaba pálida y parecía haber llorado, sus manos estaban enganchadas al _pull-over _-o suéter- de Kidou y temblaba.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Iba de regreso al salón de arte cuando encontré a Haruna llorando bajo las escaleras" comenzó a explicar el de rastas "Decía cosas incoherentes y cuando intenté acercarme a ella, se topó a la pared y empezó a rascar sus brazos"

La peli-azul se calmó una vez Fuyuka le dio agua para beber.

"L-lo lamento, yo"

Apenada, se abrazó a sí misma.

"Creo que las pastillas que tomé de la enfermería me hicieron alusinar y creí ver a Nonomi, luego recordé lo que me pasó y sentí que mis brazos quemaban"

Kidou abrazó a su hermana y le besó en la frente.

"¿Mando a un chofer por ti? Para que vayas a casa."

"Estoy bien, iré a descansar a la enfermería en mi periodo libre, descuida"

"Será mejor que descanses ahora," Gouenji había llamado a su padre, para comentarle lo sucedido "Mi papá dice que la sensación de quemaduras es un signo que tus brazos están cicatrizando y que no debes de tomar ningún otro medicamento que él no diagnostique"

"Claro, muchas gracias, Shuuya-kun" le sonrió.

"Te llevaré a la enfermería."

"Tengo educación física en el siguiente periodo" protestó.

"Puedo pedirle una nota al director" se ofreció Kidou "Así no faltas a clase."

"Yo puedo cuidarte, tengo periodo libre." Sonrió Fudou.

"_Hiroto _va a cuidarte" Fudou hizo una mueca ante las palabras de Kidou "Él es el delegado de tu curso y de ninguna manera dejaré que Akio esté contigo. Solos. Sin supervisión"

"Nunca." Dijo Gouenji.

"Son unos celosos, ella es mi mejor amiga, nada más" bufó el castaño "Que falta de confianza tienes, Shuuya. Y te recuerdo que Haruna no es tu novia"

"Pero lo era y-" dejó de hablar.

Rika suspiró y jaló a Fuyuka y Tobitaka del brazo.

"Nosotros acompañaremos a Haruna a la enfermería"

"Yo llegaré al siguiente periodo, Otonashi-san" sonrió Hiroto.

* * *

_Sexto periodo, economía. _

Los alumnos del curso 3A escribían un resumen de la página cuatro de su libro.

Aki y Kazemaru competían entre ellos, el que terminase el resumen de primero, se ganaba cinco puntos en su primer semestre, y esos cincos puntos eran los que Aki y Kazemaru necesitaron el año pasado para pasar la clase que repetían.

Habían sido los primeros de segundo año que tomaban esa clase. Y, la razón por la que solo aceptaban a alumnos de tercer año para tomar esa matería era porque ninguno de segundo podía pasarla.

Cuando Kino y Kazemaru recibieron su reporte de notas, lloraron dos semanas completas. Sus desvelos y ataques de pánico, haberse saltado el almuerzo varias veces y pasar su fin de semana en la biblioteca escribiendo reportes habían sido un desperdicio.

A ambos les faltaron cinco puntos para poder pasar la matería. Y esos cinco puntos no les harían falta este año, no señor.

Kino escribía la quinta palabra del último párrafo y Kazemaru verificaba que no tenía ningún erros ortográfico cuando Gouenji se levantó y entregó el reporte al profesor, recibiendo los dos puntos.

Ichirouta hizo una seña a Shuuya.

Aki lanzó un papel a su moreno amigo.

_"Estás muerto."_ Se leía en el papel.

Gouenni se hundió en su asiento. Tobitaka y Rika llegaron cinco minutos antes de que la clase acabara y al entregar la nota explicando su ausencia, el profesor les dio los cinco puntos a ambos, quienes no hiceron más que agradecer y sentarse a hacer nada.

Kazemaru comenzó a maldecir y llorar en voz baja.

Aki deseó poder matar a sus amigos con la mirada.

* * *

Fudou adoraba tener educación física en su séptimo periodo, su estómago le dolía tanto por reír al ver las fallidas piruetas que Fuyuka hacía tratando de robarle el balón de _basketball _al profesor.

**Fudou: No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo, amigo ㈳4**

**Hiroto: ¿El qué? **

Fudou tomó un video a su hermanastra y lo envió a todos sus amigos.

"Akio Fudou, ¿es eso un teléfono celular?" Preguntó su maestro, apuntando al aparato en las manos del chico.

"¿Le gusta?" Rió el castaño, sabiendo que se había metido en problemas "Es el _Samsung Galaxy SIII. _La batería no dura mucho, pero tiene la memoria suficiente"

El profesor comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno y le tendió un papel a su alumno.

"¿Castigo? ¡será ca-" Hiroto llegó a tiempo para taparle la boca a su amigo y compañero de clase antes de que insultara al profesor.

"Sensei, la enfermera necesita que llene el permiso de Otonashi para que pueda irse a casa" le dijo.

El profesor suspiró pesadamente y gritó a todos que la clase había terminado y podían cambiarse sus ropas de ginnasia a su uniforme.

"¿Por qué me has tapado la boca?" Le reclamó una vez suelto.

"Sí, Kiyama-kun, yo quería que lo suspendieran de la clase" dijo Fuyuka con tristeza "Haz arruinado el momento más feliz dd mi vida hasta ahora" le dijo dolida.

"El cabrón me ha dado castigo para el viernes después de clase" leyó el papel.

"Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí y enviar un video mío tratando de robar la pelota"

"¿Cómo supiste lo del video?"

"¡Me lo enviaste a mí también!"

"¿Qué no es el viernes el cumpleaños de Natsumi?" Preguntó Hiroto, caminando al aula de psicología.

"Mierda."

Fuyuka golpeó al castaño con su libro de psicología.

"Idiota" le dijo molesta.

* * *

Haruna terminó de guardar sus libros en el casillero y leyó el permiso que la enfermera le dio. Había perdido tres clases en su primer día y lo odiaba.

¿Por qué había tomado esas pastillas? Oh, sí, porque le dolía la cabeza.

Claro que no creyó nunca que el tomarse dos píldoras de _Ibuprofeno _y mezclarlo con jugo de manzana iba a hacerle una mala jugada.

"Pensándolo bien, las vitaminas que tomé esta mañana tienen efectos secundarios también" mientras hablaba sola, y hacía una nota mental de no tomar más píldoras sin haber sido recetadas, sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

Volteó sobre sus talones y se encontró con el chico nuevo de la limpieza observándola.

"Oh, eres el chico que ofreció su ayuda en economía doméstica" sonrió "¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Se te cayó esto" le tendió el papel firmado por la enfermera.

"Mi permiso de salida, muchas gracias"

Asintiendo, el chico comenzó a alejarse. Luego se volteó hacia ella.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve?"

"Estoy bien, muchas gracias"

Sintió algo extraño al estar con ese chico a solas y luego sintió una ola de alivuo al ver que Tsunami se acercaba.

"Azulita, ¿nos vamos?" Le sonrió el moreno.

"Tsunami, ¿qué haces aquí?"

El chico se encongió de hombros.

"¿Quién era ese?" Preguntó una vez darse cuenta que el extraño acompañante de Haruna se había ido.

"El de la limpieza, es muy extraño"

Ambos comenzaron a caminar "Se le nota a leguas, por eso me pareció buena idea venir a hablarte"

"Eres mi héroe, gracias"

Luego de asegurarse que Haruna había subido a la limosina enviada por Kidou, comenzó a caminar a su clase de psicología, encontrándose a Midorikawa en el camino.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Ryuji sonrió y mostró un pase _falsificado _a su amigo.

"¿Estar con Hiroto es tan necesario para ti?"

"Necesito que me ayudes" pidió desesperado. "Eres el _máster_ en pases falsificados y escapes de clase"

"De acuerdo, amigo, vamos"

* * *

"¡Último periodo, por fin!" Endou salió del aula de audiovisuales y caminó decidio a su clase favorita.

Economía doméstica.

Se sentó junto a Sakuma, y comenzó a preparar la ensalada que pidió la maestra.

Kidou verificaba que las cocinas estuviesen a la temperatura indicada y hacía observaciones a sus compañeros.

"Natsumi, no le eches mucha sal a las verduras" pidió Touko desesperadamente a su pareja.

Raimon dejó la sal en la mesa y degustó la sopa de fideos que preparaba Touko "Le falta sal" dijo. Zaizen suspiró pesadamente y echó una cucharadita de sal y un poco de picante.

"¿Qué tal ahora?"

Natsumi levantó su dedo, en forma de aprobación.

Sakuma llevaba la olla caliente al lava-platos para vaciar los fideos en el colador cuando Natsumi se atravesó en su camino, mojándole la falda.

_Y la prueba._

Natsumi salió corriendo antes de que Sakuma se disculpara. Al llegar a los baños, notó una pequeña quemadura en la parte superior de su pierna, y suspiró aliviada al asegurarse que la prueba estaba a salvo.

Cuidadosamente, guardo la prueba en su mochila cuando llegó a su casillero y se dirigó a la enfermería, para tratarse la quemadura.

"¿Por qué todos ustedes han invadido mi sala en el primer día de clases?" preguntó indignada Takimoto, la enfermera.

"Sabes que somos los especiales del instituto" rió Natsumi. "¡OUCH!"

"Lo lamento, ¿cómo te quemaste?"

"Choqué con Sakuma y derramó el agua hirviendo en mi falda"

Takimoto suspiró y volvió a poner pomada en la pierna roja de Natsumi, quién volvió a gritar.

"Este año será muy largo"

* * *

Caminó tranquilamente hacia su casa, ya tenía parte de lo que iba a investigar con Gouenji para sus puntos extra cuando entró a su hogar y vio como su padre alzaba su mano para pegarle a su madre, quién esperó a que el golpe llegara.

El golpe no llegó porque el móvil sonó en la falda de Aki, atrayendo la atención de ambos adultos.

El señor Kino abrió su boca para explicarle a su hija, pero ésta salió corriendo.

Corrió un par de cuadras y se detuvo a tomar un respiro y limpiar su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de la última llamada.

"¿Qué pasó, Nats?" Preguntó tratando de sonar calmada

"Aki-" la voz de Natsumi se quebró y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES.**

**Lo dejaré hasta aquí, porque el capítulo ya está muy largo y como que con alargarlo más, los aburro~ además, algo de suspenso no mata a nadie. **

**Había subido el capítulo, pero había quedado muy fome y agregué todo lo que no había podido agregar, espero les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


End file.
